Painful Memories
by YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: This is set before Sebastian and Ciel get comfortable with each other. This is a bad review but the story is good, I HOPE. Rated M for future chapters that may have references of abuse, mental scaring, and rape. My summary sucks but please read it anyway.
1. Proluge

**Painful Memories**

* * *

><p>A man clad in black, and a boy with teal blue hair stood in the ruin of the old Phantomhive manor. The boy looked sadly at the ruin. There was nothing left. A glint caught the attention of the young boy and he stooped down to pick up a glittering blue ring. Emotions swirled in his mind and he pass out at the over load. The man clad in black carried the small boy of about ten back a little ways away from his home. The man frowned at the ruin. The house he could tell was once beautiful. He could see the once tanned walls through the char of the burnt wood above it. The man shook his head. He would have to do something about this manor the boy in his arms awoke. The man set the boy down on the soft grass and took of the outer coat of his suit, draping it gently over the young one's shoulders. He rolled up the sleeves to his shirt and, with inhuman like speed, fixed up the manor the boy called home.<p>

Four hours later the young one opened his eyes in a flutter of lashes and look around. Terror gripped at him for he didn't know where he was. He sat up and, in a frenzy of covers, hoped out of the bed he was placed so snugly in. After his senses started to return to him, he looked on in disbelief. He was in his parents' bedroom: in the manor. The Manor that burned down on his birthday, the same day he lost his parents in that vicious murder. He choked back a sob, but froze in absolute terror when he heard footsteps coming nearer to the room. His first though was to run and hid but his legs were frozen to the ground. The door opened slowly with a creek and in walked the man in black. The child cocked his head to the side and then gave an almost nonexistent smile. He knew this man.

"You… You're the one that saved me from those horrible people. Weren't you?"

The man gave a slight nod.

"You're a demon aren't you?"

"Indeed, I am."

"Did you bring me here?"

The newly proclaimed demon in black smiled at the child and, instead of answering, stated.

"My-My… You surely do have a lot of questions, don't you?"

The child frowned.

"So what…"

The man gave a chuckle.

"I am sorry… Yes I am the one that brought you here. Does this displease you?"

"N-No… I just wasn't expecting to be in my parent's bedroom, and I certainly didn't expect to awake in the manor."

"By all due respect… This is no longer you're your parents manor. It is yours."

"What do you mean?"

"The original manor was nothing but char, this is a replica."

The child thought about this.

"Oh yea, I remember that we had a fire. How could I ever forget such a thing? Tell me…?

The young one looked up into the eyes of the demon in black, abruptly.

"Why did you save me?"

"Does my young lord not remember?"

At the confused look the child gave him the demon sighed.

"You and I formed a contract. I am to be your servant in any way necessary, until the day in which you complete your revenge, at that moment I shall claim my reward."

"…and what exactly might that be?"

Again the demon sighed.

"I shall eat your soul," the demon said as a devious smirk appeared on his lips and his eyes flared to an unnatural red glow.

"Eat my soul…," the child said, "…fine your welcomed to it. It is not as if I need if anyway.

The demon cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"Yes I believe you stated that already, Young Master."

"What did you call me?"

"Young Master. Does that displease you?"

"No, but why did you call me that."

"It is quite simple. It is because you are the youngest master I have ever had."

The child made no comment; instead he turned to review the exterior of the room. It was just as he remembered it, before the fire. Tears came to his eyes but he refused to spill any. He would honor his parents by not crying over them. He knew they wouldn't want him too.

"I want this room sealed off, demon. No one, not even me, is allowed to enter this room. No matter what you say, this is still my parent's room and I will not take it from them; even if they are not here to use this room."

The demon bowed.

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel looked at his demon.

"What shall I call you them, demon?"

"You are my master. Give me a name," the demon stated as if it was obvious.

The boy started to think and he looked at his servant.

"You will be a Butler of this estate. Your name for now until our contract ends will be Sebastian Michaelis. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good."

The child, who is now earl of the Phantomhive estate, turned indignantly to the window.

"Sebastian, what day is this?"

"It is January 14, master."

The child couldn't believe his ears. Only a month had passed,he finally out of that hell. The month that felt like eternity. He turned to look at his demon, which stood there like a statue awaiting orders, before he took one last longing glance at his parent's room. He turned to the door and strode past his demon.

"Come Sebastian."

The demon followed obediently. Once they were out the demon produced a key to the room and locked the door. The child paused and looked questionably at the demon. The newly named, Sebastian, shrug and stated…

"You have order no one in this room, including you. Neither you nor anyone else will be able to get into this room."

Satisfied with that answer, the child turned on his heels and strode down the hall toward the steps.

"I'm hungry."

"I shall prepare a meal."

The child nodded.

"Young Master, I suggest we hire a staff."

"Yes, we need too."

"We also need to notify someone that you are alright."

"Call my aunt Angelina; she no doubtable will be worried sick."

"Yes, my lord, I shall do so right away."

The butler made his way to the kitchen and picked up the phone. The dialed the number of his master's aunt and waited for it to ring. The line connected and a female voice stated…

"Hello?"

"Is this Angelina Durless?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am calling on the behalf of Earl Ciel Phantomhive. The young lord requests me to…"

"Is this some kind of sick joke? My nephew disappeared last month."

"Yes, I am aware how long my lord has been gone and I assure you that this is not a sick joke. My young master has requested me to contact you under the impression that you would be worried sick. You can come to the Phantomhive manor he will be waiting there."

There was no reply on the other end of the line, only a dial tone. Sebastian gave a knowing smile and hung up the phone. He then began to prepare lunch for his young master.

After lunch Sebastian called his masters attention.

"My lord, your aunt will be arriving shortly. I suggest we cover your eye."

"Why?"

"Has the master not looked at the bind of our contract?"

"Bind? Ah, I remember now; the seal that you put into my eye. The one that made me pass out… No I haven't taken the liberty of looking at it."

"Then allow me, Master."

Sebastian walked to the hall and picked up the tiny mirror that rested on the wall. He walked back to his master and put it up in front of him. Ciel gasped in shock. There was a circle with a star in the middle of it. The mark turned his once ocean blue eye; purple.

I suggest bandages my lord.

Ciel nodded his consent, still in awe at the appearance of his eye.

Sebastian brought out a roll of white bandage tape and held it up to his master.

"We have to get an eye patch from the shop in town later. Your aunt should be knocking any time soon, master, so this should be sufficient until then."

"How do you know…?"

"It is my job to know who comes and who goes, my lord. Hopefully later you will remember the terms of our contract so that it clears up your confusion. Now…"

With that Sebastian wrapped the white bandage tape around his master cursed eye. Only seconds after that there is a knock at the door. Sebastian turns on his heel and walked to the door, pulling open the door.

Angelina Durless looked at Sebastian in awe. Sebastian stepped aside and allowed her entry. Angelina looked around in utter shock as she scanned the walls of the estate. She concluded that everything looked the same as it did before the fire. She was so engrossed in the replica of the house that she failed to notice Ciel walk timidly into the room. When her senses final alerted her to another's presence, Angelina world around to face Ciel and her heart skipped a beat. Her nephew was alive and well enough considering the bandage covering his right eye.

"Oh, Ciel… My darling Ciel," Angelina chocked out as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

Ciel said nothing. He just stared at her, unsmiling and sullen. She paid no heed to that and ran the short distance to him and engulfed him in a suffocating hug.

"My dear nephew, thank god you are alright."

Sebastian suppressed a snort and let the lovely reunion conclude.

"What happened to you? Where were you this month?"

Ciel made no move to reply. Sebastian offered a reply.

"Madam, if I may?"

"Yes?"

"My young lord has been through a lot. He has forbid me to tell anyone of the ordeal he has been through but I can say that he had a traumatizing experience. If you will give him time to get re-used to his life, or his new life I should say, he may get back to normal."

Angelina took that as an expectable answer and released her nephew.

Thus began the new life of Ciel Phantomhive.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>If I have missed anything in indication to the anime, or manga, please let me know because I want this story to stay as close to fact as possible. I'm sorry that this chapter is so boring. Introductions usually are. It will get better, I promise, in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and please feel free to criticize and make grammar errors and all that chizz. Oh and May 1st has no indication what so ever. If you know the length of time in which Ciel was with his captors that would help tremendously, I couldn't find it anywhere. I look forward to your reviews on this before the next chapter so that I may make the necessary changes. I hope you enjoyed it. Any one who is waiting for the second chapter of '<strong>Pleasure<strong>' it will be up as soon as I work out the kinks... Oh and I have edited the story and added the month and i have tried to change all the grammar errors but I know they're probably still out there. Humans make mistakes and i am only human after all... Until the next chapter

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


	2. MeiRin

**Painful Memories**

* * *

><p><em>Ciel Phantomhive ran through the halls of a burning manor. One would recognize it as the manor of the Phantomhive's. Smoke filled his lungs and burned his eyes, causing him to cough. He knew his parents were in the manner and he wanted then to all get out together. The last time he had saw them had been in the dining hall, and that was where he was currently heading. He stopped in his tracks at the entrance of the dining hall when he saw the flames that danced in his way. He tried to go through them and bit back a cry when they licked at his tender flesh. He could see a figure sitting in the chair: still, unmoving. Something inside him, told him that his parents were dead, though what truly happened was blocked out by him. He dropped to his knees and cried for the parents he knew he had lost but couldn't quite remember how, the word murder echoing through his head. He made a move to finally get off the floor and get out of the burning manor when a shadowed figure suddenly grabbed at him. He made a move to scream, to run, anything, but something hard collided with the back of his head. He didn't lose consciousness immediately and saw the knife that the shadow figure was holding. Terror seized the boy as the knife was brought down quickly… <em>

"Young Master, it is time for you to wake up."

The terror stricken little boy bolted upright, panting heavily and thick tears ran down his cheeks. Caught off guard by his master's childlike innocence, Sebastian sauntered over to Ciel's bedside and took his hand in his.

"Was it a night terror, my lord?"

Ciel stood silent, shaking and crying but making no noise.

"It is alright my lord. I will always be here to protect you."

Ciel locked eyes with the demon not sure if he should trust him. When it looked as though Sebastian's declaration was sincere, he asked in a near whisper.

"Do you promise?"

"…Of course."

Content with that Ciel swung his legs over the edge of the bed and wiped the tears off his face. He started to unbutton his shirt but when it took him nearly twenty minutes to unbutton the first button Sebastian sighed and offered his assistance.

"Allow me my lord."

Ciel eyed him skeptically but let his new butler undress him. While Sebastian undressed him he stated…

"I know of what happened to you, my lord. To commit such acts to a mere child is disgusting, even for a demon. It is the work of sick people. They are dead now my lord. There is no need for you to be frightened for I am the scariest thing in this world for you at the moment. I shall never hurt you; I shall protect you until the very end, my young master."

Ciel said nothing at the demons speech. He allowed himself to slide off the bed.

"I'd like a shower before we start today."

"I expected you would. I have already drawn a bath for you and it should be to your liking about now."

Surprised, Ciel walked in the direction of the bathroom. Sheading himself of his underwear, he clambered into the tub and sighed at the fleeting heat of the water.

"This is nice but it is not enough."

"I apologize, my lord."

Ciel said nothing and prepared to wash. When that took longer than undressing, Sebastian gently took the soap from him. When he pressed the rag to Ciel's skin, Ciel shouted and bolted from the tub.

"N-No!"

"Master, I…"

"No," he repeated again, tears of fear pouring down his cheeks.

Sebastian sighed and apologized.

"Forgive me master. I shall wait in the bedroom."

With that Sebastian was gone…

* * *

><p>Ciel sat in his room still shaking in fear at Sebastian's actions. He kept playing a scene from that awful place over and over in his mind…<p>

_Ciel was in a cage, tight and confining. People were standing around him: laughing, mocking. They taunted and poked at him. One of the figures dragged him out of the cage and laughed at him as he was thrown to the floor. Ciel cried out in pain when his tiny shoulder collided with the cold floor. The seven people around laughed at him. One brought out a whip and began to lash at Ciel's clothed body harshly. The boy cried out in pain. Ciel prayed for help. A woman stopped the figure from hitting him. Ciel stared in relief. Finally someone cared._

"_Take off his shirt; I want to hear him scream."_

_More laughter as his shirt was being shredded from his body. The whip came down harshly, painfully. Ciel screamed in agony. Tears flowed freely down his face and his skin was burning. _

"_I have an idea," said a man and the shadowed figured ceased his wiping._

_The man crouched down to his knees and yanked the boy's pants off, laughing as Ciel struggled against him. _

"_He is a feisty one, isn't he," said a different woman from the shadows._

_Ciel felt hand sliding into his underwear to caress his underdeveloped length…_

Sebastian walked in, in that moment, and found his master in a fit of terror at the memory he was reliving. Ciel's body was shaking and fat tears of fear streamed down his cheeks. Sebastian froze. He had no idea what to do with a child like this and merely stood there staring. After about 20 minutes and Ciel still made no response he moved to his master's side…

"Young Master…?"

"Please, let me out," Ciel pleaded in a begging voice.

Sebastian gazed confused at his master but realized that Ciel was talking about the cage that confined him for that month.

"Young Master, please focus."

Ciel seemed to finally snap out of his thoughts and stare blankly at Sebastian.

"My lord… You are no longer in that cage. Those horrible people can no longer hurt you. You are safe with me by your side."

Ciel's trembling had yet to cease. Just when Sebastian thought that Ciel was still trapped by his own fear, the boy threw himself into the demons arms, crying hysterically.

"It is alright, Young Master. As long as I am by your side, no harm will come to you. That I vow."

Ciel paid him no heed, and continued to cry into the butler's tail coat.

* * *

><p>Ciel stood out in his garden. He was lost in thought. If he would have been paying attention he would have saw the carriage that approached his manor. The carriage stopped at the steps to the back garden and a lovely girl with blond hair came out. The girl flew up the steps of the garden in a hurry, calling to Ciel and she ran. The voice brought Ciel out of his thoughts and just as the girl neared him Ciel turned around, His eyes dead, uncaring and unsmiling. The girl, who had a bright smile on her face, happy to see his return, cringed at his expression, her smile dying on her lips.<p>

"…Ciel?"

Ciel stared at her. He seemed to just acknowledge her actually presence and he said, in a voice that chilled her to the bone.

"Elizabeth."

She shuddered and replied sadly.

"Lizzy."

When Ciel looked at her oddly she stated…

"You always called me Lizzy before. Please do not stop. I have grown fond of it and I like to be called Lizzy."

Ciel stared at her blankly and Elizabeth decided to give him time.

Sebastian walked out from the manner and saw them. He frowned at the thought of babysitting another child but obediently walked over to them and cleared his throat. When Elizabeth turned to him, Sebastian bowed and stated…

"…My Lady."

"Who is this Ciel?"

"My butler," Ciel stated in the same cold voice he did earlier and Elizabeth shivered at the chill his innocent words caused.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth stayed for hours. She was trying to get reused to Ciel. She was also trying to reassure herself that Ciel was alive and well. It was nearly noon when Elizabeth left, with a tight squeeze to Ciel's ribcage, much to his dislike. When Elizabeth was finally gone Ciel strode up the steps and to his bedroom, Sebastian hot on his heels. When Ciel turned to him Sebastian remembered the events of earlier and decided to leave the room, but Ciel's stopped him with the mention of his name.<p>

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"I want to talk about our contract."

"Oh?"

Ciel frowned at Sebastian sarcasm.

"What exactly is this thing in my eye?"

"What you have in your right eye is called a pentacle. It is the symbol that holds our Faustian contract."

Ciel sat on his bed and thought a moment.

"Do you remember what the contract entitled?"

"Yes, I remember. You are to be my butler, protect me until I get my revenge and then when I have achieved my goal you shall eat my soul."

"Good you remember."

Ciel slid off the ring he had placed on his finger that morning and sat it carefully on the nightstand.

"Master may I ask why you kept that worthless piece of jewelry?"

"It is not worthless. I keep it because I want to be able to stay close to my parents even though they are dead. This," Ciel said picking the ring back up and holding it out for Ciel to see, "is more than a ring. It is a symbol of the Phantomhive heir. My father told me that I would inherit this ring and this manner when they were gone. He also said that I would run the family business, but that is not the case here. I keep this ring because I feel close to them, because he wanted me to have it, because I'm supposed to have it. This is my burden. This ring has witnessed many of my ancestor's deaths and it will one day witness my own. This ring I my burden."

Sebastian contemplated the words his master stated and seemed to except it and to move on.

"Master the moon is almost full in the sky, please, get some rest."

Sebastian made to leave the room but Ciel stopped him yet again.

"Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"Taking off these cloths is impossible."

The demon chuckled at him and turned to see him struggling with the buttons.

"Would you like for me to help you my lord?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian skeptically. He seemed to be measuring whether or not he was to trust this demon. Sebastian awaited his master's answer silently. Ciel finally nodded his consent and Sebastian made to move toward him. While Sebastian undressed his master he stated…

"Master, I have found a servant. I shall like to collect her tonight so that she may be trained properly in the morning shall I?"

"Yes, but don't stay out to long. I would think that my aunt would be very mad at you for leaving me in the house alone, not that it matters to a demon such as yourself anyway."

"You will not be alone long, and I will not leave until I know you are asleep. My lord, if you shall ever need me just say my name and I shall be by your side in a flash."

Ciel humped, lifted his arms to allow Sebastian to slip on the shirt he took out that morning, and laid on the bed. Sebastian pulled the blanked up to his chin and stepped away from him. Ciel was asleep before Sebastian even left the room. He shut the door to the boy's room and laughed at the child that was now his master. If he thought today was exhausting just dealing with Elizabeth than he would be extremely tired tomorrow when he went to battle for his father's company. Sebastian smirked and left the house. He made his way to the roof a top in London and watched as a girl with a gun aimed at an unsuspecting hum. She looked through the scope of the m16 she held. Getting agitated at how far the people looked with through the scope, she yanked it off and through it.

"This is in the way."

The girl proceeded to shut one eyes and aim with the gun. Her finger seemed to linger over the trigger but she pulled back and looked away. Sebastian chose that moment to speak."

"You were gifted with those amazing eyes for a reason. You don't have to do this anymore. I have a job offer for you. Come and work for my master. Protect the manner, and my lord.

The girl considered this and asked…

"What would I need to do?"

Sebastian smirked at her and said.

"You shall be a maid…"

* * *

><p>Sebastian led the girl into the house and to a room in the servants' quarters. She blushed all the way until Sebastian left her to her own devises. This included her to rest up and to get prepared her for the next day's events. Before Sebastian walked away from the door he heard her say…<p>

"A skirt, that's new."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

What did Sebastian say to Mei-Rin the first time they met? My grandmother wanted to give black butler a shot so I lent her my DVDs, stupid move I know but I couldn't wait for her to see them. Does anyone know the length of time that they were actually recruited; I mean Mei-Rin, Bard, and Finnian, of course. Hope you liked it and I shall update the next when I am satisfied with the information I am receiving to make changes just like the first chapter. I know I am probably asking for too much but it helps me give you a good story, and I feel better knowing that all the facts are accurate, so again if there is something wrong point it out, and, not that I don't appreciate the author alerts, but could you at least review. How am I supposed to know that you enjoy it and want more if I don't hear your say in how the story progresses. Oh and does anyone have an idea on what I should call this chapter? And there is a chance that this will be revised to sound better because I feel as though it is missing something. So, until next chapter…

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


	3. Taking Control

**Painful Memories**

* * *

><p>"Young Master, it is time to wake up."<p>

"Did you acquire her Sebastian?"

"My, My… You are not even awake yet and you are asking questions."

Ciel humped.

"Did you acquire her or not?"

"Of course, Master. Did you have any doubt?"

Again Ceil humped.

"Master, I must say that she is very self-conscious about her eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"Her eyes are both a curse and a blessing. She has the ability to see far distances and for that she was a sniper."

"Hmm, I see. So give her these."

Ciel reached to his left and opened his dresser drawer. He pulled out a pair of spectacles and handed them to Sebastian.

"Give her these."

"What a generous master. I didn't know you needed glasses."

"I don't, they were my mothers. She didn't actually need them, but she used to put them on to make my father and I laugh."

Sebastian looked on at his master and said not a word, waiting for him to come out of his memory. When Ciel finally lifted his eyes to Sebastian, Sebastian handed him a tea cup.

"Breakfast will be served in the dining hall today."

"What's for today's schedule?"

"Today we get the company back."

An evil smile turned the corners of Ciel's mouth up and he said in a dark voice.

"Good."

Ciel sat the tea cup down when Sebastian got to his knees and stretched his arms out so that Sebastian could take off his shirt.

"You have warmed up to me doing this; have you not, Young Master?"

"I can't do it by myself and you know it. Why must you tease?"

"I apologize, my lord."

When Sebastian was finished he got to his knees and picked up the glasses he sat down to dress Ciel.

"I shall take these to the new maid right away."

"Very well, meet me in the dining hall."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>Sebastian placed the glasses on a silver tray before he went to knock on the maid's door. After what seemed like forever the door finally opened and out came a haphazard maid. Said maid blushed a deep red, for she was not fully in her work cloths, and stuttered out…<p>

"M-Mr. Sebastian…?"

"Here you are", Sebastian said presenting the maid with the tray, "These are a gift from the young master."

"Young Master," she asked while she took the glasses from the tray. She walked over to the mirror and placed the glasses over her eyes. Another deep blush formed on her face and she stared contently at her image in the mirror.

"Thank you, Sebastian," she said, her voice taking on a high bubbly tone.

"Do not thank me. They were a gift from the young master as I said."

With that Sebastian turned on his heel and exited the room.

* * *

><p>Sebastian found Ciel tapping his finger impatiently against the dining table. A deep frown filled his face and he looked as though he would lash out at Sebastian for taking his sweet old time.<p>

"What took you so long?"

"I apologize, master, she was unprepared for a visit."

Ciel looked about to protest the truth of his word when the whirl-wind maid flew into the room. She came to a skidding halt in front of Ciel and he looked at her as if she lost her mind. The maid was shocked to see a child in the place where the earl should be and glanced to Sebastian for an explanation. Sebastian sighed and walked to the maid.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the young master? I shall bring his meal."

"Right…"

She locked eyes with Ciel and bowed low.

"My name is Mei-Rin, sir."

Ciel frowned at her deciding that he wasn't going to answer when Sebastian came back in and stated…

"Young Master, it is rude for you not to reply. After all I am here for you to keep your family honor. By not replying you are discarding that honor."

Ciel looked ready to put up a fight but the flash of red in Sebastian's eyes made him change his mind.

"It is very nice to meet you Mei-Rin. I am the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive."

Mei-Rin looked frightened for a moment that such a child could make his name sound so powerful, but upon seeing him slouch and sink his head in knuckle, she decided that he was rather cute. She gave him a bright smile…

"It's nice to meet you sir."

Ciel cocked his eye open lazily and looked at her. He said in a voice barely above a whisper…

"It is nice to meet you too."

* * *

><p>After breakfast Sebastian and Ciel headed out. Ciel looked at his manner one last time before hoping into the carriage. Sebastian had left orders with Mei-Rin to have the house presentable for the master's return. She nodded and screeched…<p>

"Yes sir."

The carriage's driver pulled off when Sebastian climbed in the back with his master.

The ride to London took hours and Ciel was agitated and cranky.

"Why in the world did my parents feel the need to build the company so far away from the manor?"

"I do not know master, though I am assuming that you meant this rhetorically, correct?"

"Yes," Ciel hissed out.

When the carriage stopped, Sebastian climbed out of the carriage and helped Ciel out as well. They strode to the door in confidence, heads held high, shoulders squared, and attitude in check. Sebastian couldn't help but think that he was going to be doing all the work but when it came down to the talk of business, Ciel surprised him.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive son of Vincent."

Many heads turned at that and many whisperers arose in the crowd that had gathered around the child Earl.

"So you have finally come for it, Phantomhive," an amused voice drawled out, "We all thought that you were dead but I guess you have come back from the grave."

A man stepped from the shadows laughing at how easily it was to make the young earl frown.

"I have my father's will right here. He has left the company and all possessions too me. If something were to happen to me that, you, who I assume is Adolph Moore, would take over."

When the man Ciel addressed as Adolph confirmed his identity, Ciel stated rather cockily…

"As you can see there is nothing wrong with me. I am alive and I am well. So…"

"I will not hand this company over to you. You will run it to the ground."

Ciel smiled a deathly smile and Adolph had the decency to take a step back.

"Oh really," Ciel said menacingly, "and how do you propose I will run it into the ground, Mr. Moore?"

"You are but a child. Surely you cannot run an entire business."

Ciel deathly smile got deeper and he cocked his head a bit to the left, never breaking contact with the man.

"You deny me my family business?"

"No- I just think that…"

"Well now he thinks," Ciel said cruelly, "And to think I was going to leave you in charge. Now; however, I feel the need to fire you… Sebastian?"

"…of course, my lord."

Sebastian stepped forward and bowed to his master before pulling out documents to the company and showing them to the man.

"These are the deeds to the company. My master acquired them at the manner. I am not sorry to say sir, that you are here-by fired. Please pack your bags and leave the premises, or we shall call the authorities. Better yet," Sebastian said with his head cocked to the side and his eyes glowing a menacing ruby, "I shall do it for you."

Ciel stood a little ways away from Sebastian, watching, with an evil smile on his face, as Sebastian proceeded to pack the man's things and throw him out by the color of his shirt. When Sebastian stood by Ciel's side again, Ciel looked at all the other employees and asked…

"Does anyone else have a problem with me running my business?"

No one spoke and Ciel stated rather pleasantly.

"Good. Sebastian, which one of these people will be a good temporary replacement until I find another person suitable for the job?"

Sebastian, the ever knowing, looked around at all the faces until he sought the face of a young man in (or around) his mid-twenties with short red hair and cobalt eyes."

"I believe the boy with the red hair will do for now, master."

Ciel looked at him and cringed. The boy Sebastian had chosen was a lower lever employee. Ciel looked at Sebastian and frowned but walked up to the boy and stuck out his hand.

"You", Ciel said pointing to the boy, "What is your name?"

"Alan Johnson, Sir."

Congratulations Alan. You have been promoted. If you run the company well I shall not replace you. You have two weeks to get organized and I will be back to see your progress."

"…T-thank you, Sir," Alan stuttered. He took Ciel's hand in his own and pumped it furiously."

Ciel nodded his head, gave his new staff a stiff…

"Good Day."

…and headed out the door, Sebastian on his heel.

Once they were back in the carriage, Sebastian turned astonished eyes to his master and asked.

"Master, where did you learn to do that without my help?"

"My father… When I was younger he took me to his businesses and he instructed me on a few things. When I was 7 he handed me a business book and told me to read it cover to cover. To make sure I read it he gave me tests and when I got them wrong he would take the book away from me for months at a time and tell me that I was still a child and I couldn't comprehend the aspect of the information I was reading. I memorized it to please him. I believe I have," he concluded turning to face the window of the carriage. Silence remained for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p>Sebastian served dinner at 9:30 precisely 10 minutes after they arrived. Mei-Rin was astonished when Sebastian came out of the kitchen, after just arriving, with a full course meal.<p>

"Today's dish is Roast Beef with Yorkshire pudding, and for dessert Apple Crumble."

Ciel ate in silence and then he retired to his room. Before following his master, Sebastian turned to Mei-Rin and stated…

"There is food in there for you to eat. Now that the master has had his meal you may take what you like."

Mei-Rin blushed crimson and thanked Sebastian, heading to the kitchen. Sebastian walked up to Ciel bedroom and got an amused smile when he saw Ciel asleep on his bed. He didn't have a shirt on and his pants were unbuttoned. Sebastian walked over to the boy, unbuttoned his pants, went to the dresser and pulled out one of the oversized t-shirts, and dressed the boy. When he was satisfied with the way the boy looked he touched the cover up to Ciel's chin, blew out the candle he had been holding, and exited the room.

* * *

><p><em>The knife came down hard and sliced through Ciel's arm. The barely conscious boy cried out in pain, screaming for his parents to save him, but his parents were dead and he would never see them again. The knife came down again and in the same spot and the child could take no more. He cried out in pain as oblivion took him. <em>

_The child woke up in a room. He was tied to the bed. He could hear the voices of adults laughing as he struggled to break the chains. The chains rattled but gave no sigh of breaking like the child had hoped. Instead, he saw one of the adults walk up to him. The only thing he could see was white robes and white masks. He couldn't see the adults face. He could tell it was an adult by the menacing laugh he heard. When the man came a foot or two near the bed, the child smelt smoke and he feared that he was back in that burning manor. He was desperately trying to break the chains with his week and flimsy arms but to no avail. More adult surrounded the bed, laughing and mocking. The first adult was now close enough for the boy to see a circular branding iron. On the iron was a mark he had only read in a book, the mark of a slave. He began to struggle harder, the chains rattled and groaned at the boys struggling. The adults had another round of laughter._

"_Stop struggling child," a female voice said to him and the child stopped to look at the woman who spoke._

"_It shall not hurt that much, "A males voice grunted and before the child knew it the branding iron was pressed into the side of his chest._

_The boy's mouth opened in a silent scream and when the iron was pulled away he sagged against the bed panting. Tears streamed through his eyes and trailed through his face. He laid there crying and praying for someone to save him. No one heard his pleas, no one cared that he was just an innocent child. He was all alone…_

Ciel awoke in a code sweat, silent tears streaming down his face even, though the nightmare was over his body still trembled, and his breathe pitched. He sat there alone in the darkness, crying and praying for someone to save him from his nightmares.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>Sorry that this took so long. I am up to my elbows in school work… I hope you enjoyed this and if I have made a mistake or said something that wasn't right (or to your liking) let me know and I'll correct it. Hope you enjoyed it and until next time…<p>

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


	4. Panic

**Painful****Memories**

* * *

><p>Ciel's body wouldn't stop shaking and he couldn't bring himself to reach for the bell that would summon his servant. He uttered the name that made him feel safe, the name of the butler that was his demon.<p>

"Sebastian…"

A cold chill ran through the room causing the boy to shiver, involuntarily.

"You called, Master."

Sebastian was taken aback when Ciel looked up at him. Tears were cascading down his cheeks and his shaking still hadn't subsided.

"Whatever is the matter?"

Ciel couldn't control himself. He flung himself in to the demons arms; cries of fright filled the still air. Sebastian was taken aback. He looked a little lost but tried his best to comfort the hysterical boy.

"Was it a nightmare, Master?"

Upon the mention of a nightmare, Ciel's hand tightened on his butler's tail coat. Sebastian carefully lifted the boy and placed him on the bed so that he could set the candelabra down on the night table. He lifted Ciel into his arms, all with Ciel never letting him go, and cradled him like an infant.

"It is alright, Master. I shall never let anything or anyone harm you. You have my word…"

Partly satisfied, Ciel seemed to calm and the boy slowly drifted to sleep, safe in the arms of his demon.

* * *

><p>"Young Master, you have a letter."<p>

The young Phantomhive lord looked up from the new found paperwork and frowned. The incident of last night was never mentioned and the events of the day went by as normally as it would have been on any other given night.

"Who is it from?"

"I believe it is from the queen, my lord."

Ciel lifted a stoic eyebrow. Cautiously he took the letter from Sebastian's hands and looked it over. He couldn't help but think what the Queen would want with him. He knew that his father was the queens watch dog but he gave up that title just days before the accident. What could the queen want with him? Ciel broke the seal and opened the letter; He read its contents, humped, re-read its contents, then past the letter over to Sebastian, who raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"I often seen my father hand his letters over to, Tanaka. He was our butler back before… Anyway, I figured it was so that Tanaka could make his own conclusion over the letter and then we could take action from there."

Sebastian understood, skimmed the letter, and smirked.

"You will need cloths suitable enough for a royal audience."

Ciel lifted an eyebrow…

"Yes that is what I surmised. So then gather cloths for our visit to the queen to tomorrow."

"Of course, Master."

* * *

><p>The next morning came and Sebastian dressed Ciel in a brown knee length suit. He also placed a silk eye patch over his eye and Ciel started in surprise.<p>

"I took the liberty of getting this, Master. It would not do to have you in your audience with the queen with those white bandages covering your eye."

Ciel seemed to take that in stride and he rose from the bed.

Half an hour later, Ciel found himself in the presence of her Highness herself…

Ciel dipped to a bow holding the hat the Sebastian placed on his head only hours before.

"Your Majesty, I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive son of Vincent."

"I know who you are child."

Ciel frowned but didn't comment.

"I have asked you here after all. It would be silly of me to not know the name or of the person I have invited."

Ciel lifted his head up and tilted it questioningly but not one word escaped his mouth.

"Let's get to the chase, shall we? I haven't got much time so we'll get right to business. Are you aware of your father's old occupation?"

"You mean about him being the guard… uh… About assisting you, You Majesty?"

"Yes that is precisely what I mean. Your father was a faithful servant up until his death. I would like you to take his place and solve the crimes in London. Since Vincent died the underworld has been in terrible jeopardy. They know that Vincent will not be around to stop them so they do as they please. I will also ask mundane tasks of you, nothing more."

"Mundane, you say. So that means I shall be in the most uncomfortable places."

"Only most of the time, but your still young you should fit right in."

Ciel stared at the queen for a moment and then mumbled under his breathe, "I highly doubt that."

Sebastian heard and smirked like a Cheshire cat.

"You don't have to answer know you can take some time to think it over and then you can write a letter telling me your answer. I'll give you three days to respond. Sound good?"

Ciel seemed to think it over and started when one of the queens' guards shuffled his feet.

"Yes, I shall reply to you in three days' time."

"Very good, you may leave."

Ciel and Sebastian turned on their heels and walked out if the room and down the spiral staircase and out of the palace.

* * *

><p><em>Moments after those awful adults branded him Ciel was being dragged to a small room. In the room there were Cages with other little kids inside of them. The kids were crying, screaming, and begging for their lives. One child was dragged from the cage. He heard the closed adult to him say that it was his turn to be honored, sacrificed to the gods. Ciel stiffened, he didn't know what that meant and he didn't want to find out. He began to struggle. One of his arms got lose but a whip was slashed across his back. It stung but only a little. His shirt had covered most of the attack but that didn't stop a tortured scream from erupting from the boys' mouth. The man with the whip cackled and four adults came to his side. Each was grinning wickedly at him. He didn't notice at first and looked at the closed female pleadingly.<em>

"_Please," he said in a small voice, "Please don't do this. Please? I just want to go home… Can I go home?"_

_Tears never stopped spilling from his eyes as he sought comfort in the woman._

_Another evil grin broke forth from the woman's face and she stared at Ciel. She leaned down and touched the boys shoulder, nodding to the other to let him go. Reluctantly, they let him go skeptical of what the woman was going to do. She lifted Ciel gently into her arms and held him tight, as if in reassurance. The boy relaxed slightly. The woman cackled and stated…_

"…_your far too trusting boy."_

_Before Ciel knew it he was on his stomach. His shirt was being removed rapidly and the men that were holding him were holding him down. The sound of the whip cracking against flesh made the others stop what they were doing and look at the sight before them. Each person not over where the young boy was being beaten walked to get a better view of the scene, dragging any children they had with them to bear witness to one of the most horrid punishments. One little boy, who appeared to be younger than Ciel, screeched and broke free of the man holding him, he was afraid that they would beat him the way they were doing this new stranger. He got all the way to the door before he was intercepted by the same female that had falsely comforted Ciel and dragged him back to where Ciel was being viciously beaten. The young boy stared at the scene shaking violently when four other people joined in Ciel's beating. Ciel's eyes, which had connected with the small boy, clouded with thick tears and his screamed never once died down. His abusers were taking turns with the whip. When on pulled away another was lashed down until Ciel was bloody and barely conscious. When it looked as though Ciel would pass out they halted the whips and laughed heartedly like it was a game. Limp, sore, and Scared, Ciel glanced back to the little boy no younger than him and watched helplessly as the whips were redirected towards him. The men, who originally had Ciel, gripped him up by his raw arms and continued to drag him toward a vacant cage. The cage was small and barely fit a person in it. Ciel was thrown, landing hard on his already raw, bleeding, and tender back. He couldn't scream however because he had no voice left to scream with at the moment. The man went to shut the cage door but the door hit Ciel's leg. The man did that three times, harder and harder, before he found himself fed up and kicked Ciel hard in the foot. The boy moaned silently. He sat up painfully and drew his knees to his chest. The cage door was abruptly slammed, apparent anger in the eyes of his tormentor. The man stooped down and to Ciel's level and cackled at him. _

"_Now you see what happens to children when they don't behave."_

_The man stood and walked away._

* * *

><p>Ciel bolted upright. Fright clouded his eyes and screams tore up his throat and through his mouth. MeiRin, being the closest to the boy, burst through the door with a riffle in hand. She had her aim on nothing and her glasses were pulled away from her face. Her hand went to the trigger but she stopped herself at the sight of Ciel. Giving a quick glance around the room she noticed that no one was in the room with the master. She couldn't help but cock her head to the side and wonder why the boy was screaming in what sounded like pure terror. She walked over to the boy and tried to lift him into her arms to calm him down but wasn't expecting Ciel to lash out at her violently.<p>

"NO! NO! GET Away! GET AWAY!"

Ciel was throwing punched blindly, his eyes were still clouded and he lost himself in the memory that would alleviate from his memory. MeiRin caught his fist and pulled him close. When she wrapped her arms around him he gave a blood curdling scream. MeiRin became frantic. She released the trashing boy making sure to keep him on his feet before bolting out the door with the intent on finding Sebastian. Faintly in the distance Ciel could hear the screams for his butler but the fear still had him trapped in a living nightmare. He slapped his hands over his ears when he heard the voice of the woman echoing in his head…

"… _far too trusting…" _

Ciel's body shook violently and he started wheezing. Hyperventilation was starting to kick on and he was becoming dizzy. His body slammed against a corner in the room and he slowly slid down the wall holding his knees to his chest.

That was exactly how Sebastian and MeiRin found the poor boy. Sebastian recognized his position and frowned. Calmly he walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ciel started violently and he let lose a scream of fright and pain.

"Young Master…"

Ciel stopped screaming and froze. Did he know that voice? Was it just some sick joke that his captors were playing on him to make him think he was safe?

"Young Master…"

The clouding of Ciel's eyes slowly faded and he stared in the eyes of the man who saved him from his nightmare.

"Young Master, you are not in the cage. You are safe at the manor."

He wasn't in the cage? He was safe in the manor?

The last of the cloudiness left Ciel's eyes and the room slowly came into view. He was safe in the manor. He had fallen asleep at his desk while thinking over the queens' proposal.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Young Master, it is me."

Deep gasps and wheezing was still heard in the boys' voice. Time froze for a spell and then Ciel did something that he would order no one to ever speak of later. He flung himself into Sebastian arms and cried. He cried for himself, He cried for his parents, he even cried for the little boy that was so much younger than him. Soon his cries died and Sebastian rubbed small circles over his back, with the coaxing of MeiRin. Hiccups was what the boy was reduced too and he leaned limply against Sebastian's chest.

"I'm not in the cage," Ciel asked attentively.

"You are not in the cage, Young Master," Sebastian answered in his best comforting voice.

"I'm not in the cage," Ciel repeated to himself before giving into the unconsciousness from the nightmare that took all the energy from him.

'I'm not in the cage,' echoed through Ciel's head before he succumbed completely to unconsciousness.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>Whoa, that was the most intense fic I have ever written. I hope you enjoyed it. If I have made any mistakes feel free to point them out and I shall try my best to better edit it. I hope you enjoyed it. And please review…<p>

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**

**P.S I shall also be taking requests, so, if you have any, don't be afraid to shout them out. :D**


	5. Just an AN

I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story. It seems that I have some serious writers block for this story and I might consider re-writing it so that I can better describe this in detail… and add Tanaka into the story because I'm pretty sure that I have left him out. Also If you have any feedback that you want to add please share and I'll see what I can do with it. :D

It may be awhile before the chapter gets updated unless I get a break through… Or I may not continue this fic at all. We'll see…

Anyway, my deepest apologies…

**YetAnotheJanewayFan**


	6. Calm Before The Storm

**Painful Memories**

* * *

><p>Sebastian, carrying the now limp body of the child earl sauntered past MeiRin. He took note that she had her glasses drawn up, and she was shaking, from fright or exertion Sebastian couldn't tell which.<p>

"…S-Sebastian? The young master, is he…?"

"He's fine MeiRin."

"What was the matter with him? I've never seen a boy as young as him scream with such a fright."

"The young master was recently in a traumatizing experience. That experience causes him to lash out like that."

"What experience could make him scream bloody murder?"

"I apologize but I have been forbidden from mentioning that event."

Ciel made a small noise, drawing attention to him. Sebastian furrowed his brow, but bowed as best as one could with an unconscious child in their arms, to MeiRin politely.

"If you will excuse me, I best lay him down."

Sebastian left without another word, never glancing back to MeiRin. MeiRin on the other hand stared after the retreating back of the black clad butler. She had wanted to ask why the master had forbidden the subject spoken, but she just stared after them in a sulk. How she wished she had another house mate to talk to. With a defeated sigh, she reconciled her guns, which had been forgotten in the midst of commotion, replaced her glasses, and went about tiding the study. She stopped and recapped on Sebastian's close proximity, a cherry stained brushing her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Sebastian laid Ciel down in his bed. He slipped the shoes off the boy's feet and snuggled him into the covers. When he went to leave the room a small hand shot out from the covers. Surprised, Sebastian looked at the hand and blinked when he realized that Ciel had his tail coat in a death grip. Sebastian shook his head, wondering if this was his master's silent plea for him to stay. Indecision tugged at the pit of Sebastian's stomach. After careful and thorough consideration, Sebastian decided to leave. Carefully he removed the boy's hand from his tail coat and made his way to the door. The master's voice; however, stopped him in his tracks.<p>

"…Se…bast…i…an…"

Sebastian turned upon hearing his name. He was about to let his signature, "Yes, My Lord"; pass his lips when he realized that Ciel was asleep. Quirking his eyebrow curiously, Sebastian walked back over to the bed. Again Ciel's hand shot up to take Sebastian's tail coat in a death grip, leaving the butler to wonder if the young male was just pretending to sleep. With practiced ease, Sebastian removed Ciel's hand, tucked it back under the blanket, and pulled up a chair that sat vacant in the corner. When he sat, the boy, who Sebastian concluded was indeed asleep, gave a sigh of relief. Sebastian smirked at the boy, who had visibly relaxed in his presence. For a while, Sebastian twiddled his thumbs. He was unused to sitting and doing nothing. He looked around and spotted a thick book. Curiosity quipped at him and he reached for the book. When the book was in hand, Sebastian read the title and smirked.

"So like a child," he commented before opening the book and beginning to read."

* * *

><p>Color invaded his world when he opened his eyes. He couldn't remember going to bed, he couldn't really remember anything at all. His head hurt a great deal and he blamed it on sleeping to long. A soft chuckle caused him to snap his eyes open and shoot up from the bed. Panic seized the boy, and he made a mad dash for his bedroom door.<p>

Sebastian looked up from the book he was reading and quirked a curious eyebrow at his master. He couldn't help another soft chuckled at the sight of the boy. Ciel was in his day cloths, barefooted. He had unruly bed hair and his cloths were wrinkled. He looked funny. Before the boy could leave the room Sebastian asked…

"…Young Master? Where in the world are you going looking like that?"

Ciel froze, shakily turning back to the butler. His eyes swept over the 'man' and Sebastian could see the panic drain from his eyes.

"Sebastian…?"

"Of course, Master. Who else would be in your bedroom?"

Ciel thought about that for a moment then gave Sebastian a steely look.

"Why are you in my bedroom?"

"That would be quite simple. You wouldn't let me leave. When I'd tried to excuse myself, you'd bring me back. I was going to leave after you were relaxed but I found this book and decided that it wouldn't hurt me any to stay by your side while you slept beings as you insisted on it."

Ciel glanced at the book in Sebastian's hands. His eyes bulged at how many pages Sebastian read already.

"Serpents and Spider Lilies1, and you read all that?"

"Naturally, this should come easily to on such as me."

Ciel rolled his eyes. Sebastian book marked his page and sighed.

"I was going to give you another hour, young master. I would have been completed the book by then."

"I'm surprised you got that far, although I guess I shouldn't be. A five hundred page book must be nothing to a demon. "

"Come Master, you should change and I'll prepare dinner."

Ciel agreed and stepped back to Sebastian all the panic he felt melting in the known presence of his butler.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning the door chimed just as Ciel and Sebastian was making their way to it.<p>

…Ciel quirked a curious eyebrow.

"We weren't expecting anyone, were we Sebastian?"

"…No, my lord."

Ciel stood off to the side as Sebastian opened the door.

"Yes?"

"May I speak with master Ciel?"

Sebastian gave the stranger an inquiring look, sizing him up with his gaze. The other man was dressed very much like himself. He had white hair and a white mustache and glasses. He looked fairly old and Sebastian wondered why this man was dressed as such. Sebastian looked to Ciel and noticed the boy pondering the voice as if I was familiar. Realization seemed to snap into the boys' brain because he stepped forward and studied the man.

"Hello, Young Master Ciel. It is nice to see you again."

Ciel smirked.

"It is good to see you, too Tanaka. Please come in but I'm afraid I cannot stay long."

"Actually, I was hoping to resume my old position, but I can see that you have already filled it."

Tanaka looked solemnly to Sebastian.

"Unfortunately, I have. This is Sebastian Michaelis."

"Nice to meet you," Tanaka chimed.

"And you as well," Sebastian echo.

"There is a position that is open though. If you want it," Ciel voiced.

"What might that be?"

Ciel seemed to think."

"There are several actually. I still need a Chef, a Gardner, and the position for Stewart is still open. I think that the Stewart position would be perfect for one with your… experience."

"That would be wonderful, Master Ciel."

"Good. Where were you staying prior to the fire?"

"I was at Middleford manor."

"Ah, I see. Well please feel free to come back here. You can start tomorrow if it's convenient for you."

"…Even if I were to have my things now?"

Ciel smirked at his prepared new 'new' servant.

"Yes, I have nothing to assign you today you tomorrow. Ciel walked over to a servants' bell and pulled twice. About twenty seconds later, MeiRin ran in the hall out of breath and blushing furiously.

"Tanaka this is MeiRin. MeiRin this is Tanaka he is our new house guest, please show him to a room and help him get settled."

"…Right away, Sir."

"Oh and Tanaka…"

"Yes?"

"Your old room is available if you want it."

A pleased smile formed at the corner of Tanaka's mouth at the mention of his old room.

Something has been bothering me since I stepped foot on the stair, Master Ciel."

"…And what might that be?"

"How exactly is this manor standing?"

A devious yet secretive smirk appeared on Ciel's face.

"Maybe someday I shall you. I do; however, want to hear what Aunt Francis had to say about your departure when I return."

"Oh, I look forward to telling it," Tanaka chuckled good naturedly.

"Come, Sebastian," Ciel said turning on his heel and walking to Sebastian.

"I expect we are already behind schedule."

"Indeed," Sebastian quipped as he held the door open for the young heir.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why this is necessary Lord Ciel."<p>

"I want to make sure that you are doing a good job. After all you may become a permanent manager for Funtom Mr. Johnson. After all I want to further expand. America sounds looks like a good place to start, but I have to make sure that you are up for the challenge. Would you be interested in becoming a permanent manager of Funtom Company?"

Alan's eyes lit up at the thought.

"…Of course, Lord Phantomhive."

"Good. I shall be back in a weeks' time and we shall talk business."

Alan stood when Ciel did and Ciel offered him a hand shake. The man accepted it.

"Congratulations Mr. Johnsons. You are now manager of Funtom Company in London," Ciel stated loud enough for the rest of the employees to hear.

Each stopped to clap in congratulations as Alan blushed and gave a quiet, "Thank you," to Ciel.

"You're quite welcome," Ciel said pulling away from the firm yet gentle grip.

"I implore you to keep up the good work, until next week, then. Good day."

"And a good day to you too, sir…"

* * *

><p>"Wise choice master," Sebastian commented as they made their way back to the carriage.<p>

"You will not find a better, choice in all of London."

"I figured as much, or you would not have suggested him I wager."

"You're very perceptive, master. Might I ask something?"

Ciel shrugged, the waived his hand as approval.

"You are ten years old. Only a child, why is it that you don't act as such?"

Sebastian's words immediately caused a flash back.

_Hands held him down, people taking turns to get at the child's flawless body. Ciel shivering in fright as his lips are captured in a slobbery wet kiss._

I'm not a child not any more. I may be ten years old but I have been through so much. During my captivity I have had things dome to me that no child should have had done. I was a pig a worthless. They humiliated me, treated me worse than dirt and I couldn't stop them. I shall never be a child again. With you here I shall obtain my revenge, and in doing so I honor my parents death, along with all those who died in the manor."

"…and why does having me make you an adult."

"Before, not even a command would bring my captors to their knees. Now they will plea for their sad pathetic little lives."

"…Well said, My Lord. Though, I must point out that you break that vow more often than not."

Ciel raised an irritated eyebrow.

"How so…?"

"If I am not mistaken, what they did to you has caused you to behave like a whimpering child. Why just yesterday…"

"Shut up," Ciel said vehemently causing Sebastian to smirk in amusement.

"I do not yet feel comfortable with the idea of being home. They could still come for me, which is how I felt anyway. I know those who tortured me are dead."

An image of Sebastian licking blood off of his fingers, standing triumphantly in the middle of lifeless bodies flashed into Ciel's mind briefly.

"I know that with your help here nothing can harm me."

"Nothing human," Sebastian corrected.

Ciel gave a glare for that interruption but never got to finish as the horse man gave a cry, a bullet sounding in the background. Sebastian lunged for Ciel as the carriage's tire was shot at and it started to roll like a ball going downhill. Before both could evacuate the carriage, Ciel struck his head hard on something causing him to see starts. He felt Sebastian jump the hole in the carriage roof and saw the hole disappear as the carriage rolled down the street before everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Ciel awoke to a deep pounding in his skull. He opened his eyes only to slam them shut at the light glaring through the window. A groan escaped his lips as the light caused his head to pound intensely.<p>

"Young Master?"

Ciel recognized the shy voice of MeiRin and realized that he was in the manor.

"MeiRin," he chocked our hoarsely.

An audible sigh of relief rushed through MeiRin's mouth. She dipped the cloth she had removed from Ciel's forehead, without him notice, into a cold bucket of water she had in front of her. She wrung all the access water out of the cloth before placing it back on the boys' forehead. Upon contact with the cloth, Ciel hissed at the unnatural cold.

"S'pose to use warm water," he mutter.

"Cold water causes headaches."

MeiRin blushed hard and stared angrily at the cold water.

"I'm sorry master it got cold. Sebastian ordered me not to leave this room until you awoken. He said he didn't know much about taking care of people so he told me to do it. Do you feel alright? How is your head?"

"It hurts and the cold water isn't helping. Can you remove the cloth?"

Upon his request the cloth was removed.

"What happened?"

"Do you not remember, Sir?"

Ciel seemed to think for a moment.

"I remember talking with Sebastian in the carriage. I don't remember what we were talking about, but I do remember him launching himself at me. Ever thing after that is fuzzy."

"Well, you did hit your head quite hard."

The memory of him hitting his as the carriage flipped over came back to him.

"Yes, I remember that, too."

Ciel tried to sit up but the pain in his head increased, if that was even possible and an unwilling groan escaped his mouth. MeiRin laid him back into the pillows as gently as she could all the while muttering soothingly…

"Easy, Master, you didn't hit your head hard enough to make it bleed but you did hit it hard enough to knock you out for a while."

Ciel nodded, showing that he heard and that he understood.

"Where is Sebastian?"

A swift knock to the door interrupted them and before either could voice entry, Sebastian waltz into the room. MeiRin's eyebrow shot up at the presence of the butler, whose name had just been mentioned.

"Is he alright, MeiRin?"

"He is fine," Ciel interrupted with a curious smirk forming on his lips.

"Were you worried?"

Sebastian berated him with his eyes and snapped at MeiRin.

"I shall take it from here."

"Yes, Sir," she said snapping to her feet.

Once MeiRin had gathered all her necessities and left Sebastian stated…

"Of course not, why should I be worried after all you are just my meal."

Ciel blinked in confusion for a moment before seething, glaring at his butler.

"What happed after the carriage flipped?"

"I got you out and checked you over."

Ciel tsked.

"Who fired the gun?"

Adolph Moore shot at the carriage. Once I knew you were safe I confronted him. He is currently in Coldbath Fields House of Correction.

Ciel let out a sigh.

"So, it has finally started."

Sebastian released an amused chuckle.

"What," Ciel spat out.

"You should rest, Master. We have a long day tomorrow."

Ciel's stomach growled loudly and he spat out…

"Dinner first, and make something for this insufferable headache."

"…Right away, Sir."

'At least he seems to be back to his old self', Sebastian mused.

'If there had been something wrong with him I would have been out of the best meal I've had in centuries', Sebastian chuckled to himself as he watch Ciel fight to get to his feet without catching a dizzy spell, or a pounding headache.

Sebastian concluded that life in this manor wouldn't be so bad, after all.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>I know it is a little less exciting than what I normally write but I had to show how they become so close and why Ciel seems to trust Sebastian the way he does. I wanted to display that he doesn't just trust him with things around the manor but with things outside of the manor. Anyway hopefully mu muse has come back permanently for this story and I will try to update sometime next week because classes are slow this semester, but unfortunately all my classes are scheduled on awkward days and time so I will try my best to get a really good update for the next chapter. Just think of this one as the calm before the storm…<p>

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


	7. The Chef, the Case, and the Opium Dealer

**Painful Memories**

* * *

><p>The battlefield was littered with bodies. Everywhere you look was a dead solider. In a ditch a lone person sat by himself. He was cleaning off his gun and muttering to himself…<p>

"Do you believe know, you old bastard?"

The clicking of heeled shoes drew his attention away from the gun. He cocked the gun and shot out of his makeshift hiding place. On instinct he pointed the gun at the intruder. Shock over took him and he nearly lowered the gun at the sight of the man clad in black.

"…My, My… What a mess. Not even a grim reaper could create such chaos. You have superb instincts and an amazing ability to evade any trap. I find you promising."

"Are you an enemy or an ally?"

"Oh neither I assure you. I am simply one hell of a butler."

"So what do you want?"

"I wish to offer you a position. You shall be the chef in an estate in England."

The man seemed to think it over.

"You would be in a calm environment, cooking. Though, your first priority would be to protect the manor and the master in it. The skills you use on this field will be useful in protecting the manor.

"…Calm Environment; sounds nice…"

Sebastian cocked his head to the side a smirk playing at his lips.

* * *

><p>"I take it you found him?"<p>

Sebastian entered the study. Ciel never took his eyes off the paper work he had in front of him.

"Of course, had you any doubt."

"No," Ciel stated curtly.

"Is he settled in then?"

"Just about, he was told to introduce himself to the other servants and then MeiRin was instructed to take him to his room so that he could rest."

"Good, now I need you to take this to the queen personally."

Ciel held out an envelope with the Phantomhive seal on it. Sebastian took the letter carefully from his master's hands; a paper cut just wouldn't do, and put it in one of the secrets compartments in his tail coat.

"Ah, I take it this is your reply to the queen?"

"Yes, and I want it there promptly by noon."

Sebastian glanced at the clock, furrowing his brow.

"Then master you are lucky I am one hell of a butler."

With those words Sebastian left the room. Puzzled at his butler's statement, Ciel looked at the clock and an evil grin split his lips. The clock read eleven fifty-nine; no doubt that his butler would have to run using his demon's speed, but Ciel was confident that he would make it.

* * *

><p>"The queen was most eager to have your letter I presume. She insisted that I stay until she read it all, after she read it she handed me this."<p>

Sebastian was the one to hold a letter out, this time with the seal of royalty on it.

Ciel quirked an eyebrow and pulled the letter from Sebastian's gloved hands. He tore open the seal and read the letter. Both eyebrows shot open at the sight of the letters contents. Disbelief flooded him as he looked despairingly at Sebastian,

"She has a case for me already."

"I take it you accepted then? Might I inquire as to why?"

"I'm getting my revenge, Sebastian."

Confusion spread across Sebastian's face and he quirked an inquiring eyebrow.

"This was my father's job. I assume that whoever murdered my family had to have come from the underworld, as the queen has so helpfully supplied in this letter," Ciel said handing Sebastian the letter.

"The reason why I accepted to become a watchman of the underworld for the queen was so that I could be place in my father's shoes."

"Young Master, this is not the time to want to prance around and try to be like your father. This is serious. From what this letter contains things could get seriously messy, let alone it would be dangerous and probably gruesome as well"

"I am aware of that, Sebastian. I am not prancing around trying to 'be like my father' as you say. Being the queen's watchman makes me a target as my father was. I am not yet in his ranking but if someone from the underground wanted him dead then they shall want me dead as well, with my being a threat to them. As for the danger you speak of, I have you for that, and this will not be the first gory sight I have seen."

Sebastian looked impressed for a split second before amusement spread across his face.

"Very good, sir," he teased causing the boy to scowl at him.

A loud crash sounded from downstairs and both Ciel and Sebastian wondered what was going on.

"Excuse me, Young Master, but I have to go see what is going on."

Ciel almost waived him off but stopped suddenly and reached in his drawer.

"Here take this. You no longer have a reason to be late with tea, or anything else for that matter."

Sebastian looked at the team in his master's hand, tentatively, or at least for a demon, Sebastian reached out and grabbed it. He pulled it free and held it up to his face to examine it.

"What exactly is it, Young Master?"

Ciel looked baffled for a moment before replying.

"It is a pocket watch. Have you never seen one before?"

"Well, no, master, I have not. I have no use for things of this nature, so I do not know what it looks like."

"As a butler, you are required to have one. Normally, one would get such an item of their own accord but I thought that since I gave MeiRin my mother's glasses, it would only be suitable for me to give you my father's pocket watch."

Sebastian looked speechless for another moment before he gave his signature smirk.

"What a gracious young master. I am most humbled by your kindness."

A light dust of red tinted Ciel's cheeks…

"Shut up!"

Sebastian proceeded to chuckle but he turned on his heel and headed out the door, intent on finding out what was going on downstairs.

* * *

><p>When Sebastian arrived downstairs he saw nothing wrong, that is until he reached the kitchen. What he saw there horrified him.<p>

"What in the world is going on here," he roared in anger.

"S-Sebastian…"

Sebastian sighed as the servants became visible in the soot covered kitchen.

"What on earth happened in here?"

"I-I was helping bard cook, Sir. I finished all me laundry and I decided to see if he needed any help in the kitchen."

Sebastian looked at the maid, clearly annoyed that she had answered something that Sebastian had not asked.

"Bardroy…?"

Said man dusted soot from his hair, revealing sandy blond, before answering.

"I was making the master's lunch but it was taking too long, so I used me flamethrower."

"A flamethrower has no place in the kitchen. Please refrain from ever using it again."

"Right…,"

"Why are you not in bed? There is no war for you to fight."

Sebastian wanted to add 'not yet anyway' but knew that would cause too many questions to be asked and he was hardly in the mood for them.

"It's too quiet and besides I'm still on edge. You just pulled me out of a war zone you know."

Sebastian refrained from saying anything and instead just sighed.

"The two of you go and change; I shall clean this up and prepare the master's lunch."

"…Right away, sir."

Sebastian heard MeiRin more but ignored them as they rushed out of the room, in favor of the soot covered kitchen.

* * *

><p>Bard and MeiRin walked into the kitchen twenty minutes later to see that it was sparkling clean and their jaws dropped in owe.<p>

"H-How did you manage to clean that in less than twenty minutes," Bard questioned, mouth still hanging agape."

"Because, I am simply one hell of a butler," Sebastian smirked at them and turned to finish setting all the plated his master would be using on a tray.

"You cooked too? There is no way that you are human Sebastian."

Sebastian smirked at that comment and repressed the urge to flash his eyes. Instead he walked by them set on getting the master his lunch before he was any later than he already was.

* * *

><p>When Sebastian opened the door to Ciel's study he was met with an angry glare.<p>

"I give you a pocket watch and you are still late with lunch."

"I apologize, Young Master. It took me a bit longer than I had hoped to clean the kitchen."

"Clean the kitchen? Why would you have to do that before bringing me my meal?"

"Bard, the new cook, used a flamed thrower to finish your first meal. He turned it to soot. I told him to refrain from using the flame thrower in the kitchen," Sebastian said while setting a perfectly presented plate in front of his master.

"What is this, Sebastian?"

"This is 'stir fried curry', with curry blend. I invented it myself."

"I hope it tastes better than the last dish; I trust you remember that well?"

Of course Sebastian remembered that. That dish had been once again thrown in his face.

Tentatively, or more like cautiously, Ciel cut a piece of the curry and pushed some of it carefully into his mouth. He chewed for a moment before his eyes lit up. He hummed his approval before digging into his meal. Sebastian smiled at his master's reaction he would never tell the boy that after his meal was thrown at him he had poured over millions of cookbooks to try and find what he had done to make the dish turn out so awfully.

Once Ciel was done Sebastian cleared his dishes and set a piece of red cake in front of Ciel.

Again Ciel lifted his eyebrow and looked at Sebastian.

"…and what is this?"

"This cake is called red velvet and it has a butterscotch toping."

Ciel's mouth watered at the mention of butterscotch and he took a tentative bite of the cake. Once again he hummed his approval. When he had finished, Sebastian cleared away the dishes.

"I must say, Sebastian, you have come a long way."

"Thank you, sir."

Sebastian made sure not a speck of crumbs was anywhere in the room before he made his way to the door.

"When you are finished come back. I would like to get a head start on this case."

"Of course, Master."

And Sebastian did just that.

* * *

><p>"So she wants me to find this guy and bring him down, huh?"<p>

"…Precisely."

"Alright we shall leave in the morning, make preparations."

"Of course," Sebastian said as he pulled the nightshirt over Ciel's outstretched arms.

"You have grown quite comfortable with me dressing and undressing you young master, might I ask why?"

"…because you are of no danger to me. I simply have to give you an order and you will fallow it no matter what."

"My, my, you are very observant."

"Of course, I'm a Phantomhive."

Sebastian smirked as the boy settled on the bed. He pulled the blanket up to the boys chin.

"Sleep well young master something tells me you will need it."

Ciel mumbled something that sounded like, "Shut up," before Sebastian exited the room with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Ciel covered his mouth from all the smoke in the den they just entered.<p>

"Are you sure he is here?"

"This is his den, young master, of course he is here."

Ciel let out a harsh cough.

"This place is fowl," he wheezed.

"Are you alright?"

"Peachy," Ciel replied curtly.

A low chuckle was heard before a series of clicks sounded. Sebastian had tensed and looked to see about twenty men armed with guns. They were all aiming at either Ciel or Sebastian.

"So, you have found the way into my kittens den?"

Ciel was about to ask the man, who was still shrouded in darkness, what he meant but stopped himself when he realized that people, who he originally thought were men holding guns, were women, in that instant he knew that this man would not be his favorite.

"Tell me who you are and why are you in my den. Surely you did not come here with your...," the man gave Sebastian a once over with his eyes before he did the same to Ciel, noting their attire, "…butler for you are too young to be in this den, sir noble."

Ciel shot the man a harsh glare at the mention of him being young but retorted…

"Is this any way to treat a guest, I'm sure many people would love to hear of how rude employees are."

The man's eye shot up.

"Employee, no sir, I am the owner, and I doubt any one would care how I run my business. Not that you would be able to tell anyone."

Lau raised his hand indicating to the ladies that it was alright to fire at will. Once the shooting started Sebastian was at his master's side in an instant, dodging bullets and disarming the female, all the while holding Ciel bridal style. Once all the women were disarmed, Sebastian set Ciel to his feet and turned to the man shrouded in shadow.

"That was a rather drastic way of handling things."

The man smirked but paid Sebastian no heed.

"That is a good servant you have there."

"…Of course, anything but the best in the Phantomhive manor."

The man seemed to stiffen at that but he moved closer, allowing the intruders to see his face clearly. He was Chinese, with jet black hair. He wore attire that symbolized nobility, if not in a different country.

"You say you are from the Phantomhive manor? How are Vincent and Rachael, and what role do you play?"

"…Role? I, sir, am Ciel Phantomhive son of Vincent. My mother and father are dead. How do you know them?"

"Well your father worked the underground. I was his right hand man."

Sebastian cleared his throat at that and all twenty-two heads turned to him.

"I took the liberty to see why your father kept this man in business. It turns out that this place is the best source to gain information because many people come here. Under the influence of opium man people talk and Mr. Lau is the one who knows everything that happens in this town, from who is sell what product to who is having an affair with whom."

Ciel seemed to ponder all the while not missing the tensing of Lau's shoulders."

"I see, so in other words he would know whose corporation is run by whom, how they started their business and the like? Is that right, Sebastian?"

"Indeed, Young Master, it is."

"Well now, this is interesting. I suppose I'll have to strike a bargain with you, then?"

"It all depends on what that bargain is," Lau answered staring hatefully at the butler, wondering how he had gotten such information.

"The deal is this," Ciel stated in a business-like tone, "You will give us information whenever we need it. In exchange for information, I shall let you keep this abomination of a building standing."

Lau raised his eyebrows, Ciel reminded him of Vincent and the way he used to conduct business. In fact, he was sure Vincent had said the very same words, if not similar.

"Alright, to keep my den open I shall act as your pawn."

"Act," Ciel questioned and laughed evilly at Lau, who raised his eyebrows in question," There will be no such need for you to act. You are a pawn, nothing more than a dirty chess piece to be played with."

Both Sebastian and Lau raised an eyebrow at the conviction in which Ciel's words were said.

"A pawn, huh? Very well, now get out of my den little one before you have me closed down."

Ciel mumble something under his breath that sounded distinctively like, "Gladly," to Sebastian before turning on his heel and heading back the way they had come, Sebastian hot on his trail. Before Ciel left the opium filled den, he threw over his shoulder…

"We'll be in touch…"

…before the doors closed behind them.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Well, there we have it, another chapter completed. I hope you all enjoyed it. On another note, I'm sorry to all those who volunteered to help me. I get extremely impatient, but besides that my muse sort of came back for this story. I don't know how long it will last but hopefully it will last long enough for me to finish this story. I would still like any suggestions you can give and the like.<p>

Thank you to the person(s) who suggested Lau. I hadn't planned on using him but it made the story considerably better, don't you think? I wasn't really sure on some things so I got Lau's character information from Wikipedia so I don't know how accurate it is. If there is anything wrong with this please let me know so that I can change it.

Also, if anyone has case suggestions, you know for Ciel to investigate, I'd greatly appreciate it. I don't know how many I'll need so any number would be great, and if you could do it like a letter to the queen it would be even better. I'll need at least one case before I can continue the story. I'm not a big fan of the mystery stuff and it's hard for me to come up with cases, though I'm sure I'll be dynamite in describing the case and the like.

Oh, and I remember that I made myself remember that I have to add a 'learning, Or teaching Ciel chess scene, though I have no idea about chess because it is the hardest 'game' for my intellect, seeing as math is not one of my strong points. I'll look it up online but I would really like if someone who actually plays chess could explain it to me so that Sebastian might be able to explain it to Ciel… or vice versa, I haven't decided yet. Sorry, I know I'm asking a lot but that is why there is a suck thing as choice. So if you chose to offer suggestion I would be eternally grateful… ^_^

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


	8. Anxiety

**Warning: Sexual abuse and possible hints of mental scaring!**

**Painful Memories**

* * *

><p>"<em>No please… Please no…"<em>

_The adults around him paid him no heed as they began to forcibly tug at the child's cloths. The child cried and pleaded, "No Please…" becoming a mantra to the adults around him._

"_I-I don't want this," the child reasoned, "I want to go home…"_

"_Shut up brat or we shall gag you."_

_The young boy in question cried and zipped his lips. He scanned the room. He was trying to look anywhere but at the adults currently sliding his pants down to paw at his flaccid member. His eyes locked with another boy who was being held and forced to watch the scene in front of him. The young boy who was currently being brought to life under the stilled hands of the people around him, mouthed "Please help me," to the boy and the boy lowered his head. He was ashamed that he couldn't do anything that this young boy would suffer because he couldn't escape his captors…_

"_Watch and learn boy, you shall be next so pay close attention," one of the men holding his grunted and lifted the child's head to see what was being done._

_The boy on the ground grew hard and was forcibly pulled to his knees. The child just cried and pleaded with the people to release him._

"_Boy, didn't I tell you to shut up before I gagged you?"_

"_The boy whimpered but said nothing in return to the man. More adults stepped forward and started to stroke the boy's body. Shaken with uncontrollable fear, the boy made a stupid move and tried to wretch himself from the adult's roaming hands. Grunts of anger and frustration left the adults mouths and the boy's face was slammed, forcible, to the ground. His butt poked up in the air and the adults laughed as the boy finally realized what these people's intentions were. A finger was added to the boys' entrance and he redoubled his efforts to get away. The man behind him laughed and watched as his finger was worked deep into the boy, due to the boy's struggling before said man added another finger. The child cried harder, tears streaming in his face in a steady river. The other child being forced to watch cried and struggled to get away from the hands holding him down but a swift smack to his left cheek ceased his struggling. A third finder was added and the boy was pinned down roughly when he escaped and the woman, the only one currently in this room, laughed at the sight before stating…_

"_Take him while he is on his back. I shall like to take his virginity as well."_

"_Very well…," the man stated and flipped the struggling boy over. He stroked his own semi-hard member causing it to firm and stand at attention. Once the man was settled on the ground and made a motion for one of the other men to bring the crying boy over._

_The boy was turned so that his stomach was facing the ceiling and the man positioned himself at the child's entrance. The other boys eyes widened and he tried to break free. He didn't want to see anymore, he didn't want to hear any more. A loud scream pierced his ears and his head shot back up to the scene in front of him. The older man had slowly begun to force himself into the screaming child. When he was fully seethed the older man gave pause to enjoy the feeling of the warmth the child had to offer. All the while the child screamed, wanting this nightmare to be over. The man grunted and laughed and started to thrust his hips in a brutal manner, slow and sinister. The child was screaming in pain and the lady was enjoying the sight. She walked over to the boy, already soaking wet and naked before lowering herself onto the boy's hard member. She began her own rhythm, rocking her hips back and forth. Another man decided that the boys screaming was getting in his nerved and shoved his own rigid cock into the boy's mouth, cutting off his screams to visible ears but the vibrations going straight to the man length. He moaned in pleasure and began to roughly slam himself into the boy's mouth. The boy stopped screaming on the account of being gagged and the man stated in a half moan half grunt…_

"_He told you he'd gag you. Since he is busy I took the liberty."_

_The woman moaned out an appreciation to his silence. For the child it felt like an eternity of being forced to do these things. The man below him repositioned his aim and hit something that made the boy cry out around the gaging member. This caused a chain reaction and the man in his mouth came, squirting hot cum. It drizzled down the boy's mouth and he tried to spit out the rest of the fowl tasting liquid when a hand covered his mouth._

"_Swallow…", and the child did, though the tears reformed in his eyes._

…_The woman, who was watching the child's face though the whole ordeal, came at the sight of him slowing cum before she slumped onto the boy's chest from the force of her orgasm, panting hard. The child tried unsuccessfully tried to shake her off but he was causing the man to stimulate him more because he was rocking his hips, and that caused the man to give a low moan while he came. The other child watched horrified at the sight and tripled his efforts to get away. Something hard slammed into the back of his head and he slumped, dazed at the blow._

"_Take them both back to their cages."_

_None to gently, the man pulled the now slumbering women off of the boy and started to laugh when he caught sight of the white. _

"_He enjoyed this, he lost his fluids," The men in the room cackled and pointed at the child who was removed from the adult's member and thrown to the floor. The rest of the man walked to him and released their selves; inking the boy's skin with white before four pairs of gloved hands pulled him up to and dragged him out the room. Upon closer inspection of the boy's face you would see that his spirit was completely broken and he no longer cried, he was now an empty child. The walked by the boy who was still in the corner by the door being held hostage and the boy, who had regained his senses, stared at the broken child, fearful that it was now his time to broken. The broken boy turn his head to the other scared one and Ciel knew that his spirit would break as well._

_The face of the other child was what haunted him as his mind raced to become awake."_

* * *

><p>Ciel jolted upright and fled from his room. It was late at night and he knew that Sebastian had to be in his room. He darted through the halls and came to a speeding halt at the sight of a door with Sebastian's name on it. Through his terror, Ciel remember to knock. He didn't wait for an answer however as he flung the door open and raced into the room. Sebastian started to see him young master in another fit of panic, was shocked beyond words as the young earl flung himself into the others arms and cried hysterically.<p>

"Young Master, what is it? What is wrong?"

He didn't receive a coherent answer, but he did hear the sobbing and he felt the shaking of the boy's shoulders. He decided that he should at least try to be comforting and mimicked what he saw mother's doing. He encircled his arms around the boy's waist and stroked his back comfortingly. Ciel tensed in his arms and quickly retracted from Sebastian's grasp to cower in the corner, staring at his butler in disbelief.

_Hands held his down, stroking his back and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Promises of pain free abuse was whispered as his cloths were pulled off and the hands came back to stroke comfortingly along his back and every other piece of bare skin that could be seen._

Hesitantly Sebastian stood up and walked over to where Ciel was whimpering, silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

_He was lowered gently to the ground and the hands were replaced by kisses and the occasional caress. Lips encircled each nipple, a tongue darted in and out of his navel, and a hand stroked his limp member, coaxing it to life._

"Young Master…"

The boy made no reaction and Sebastian looked at him curiously.

_He whimpered and a woman's voiced cooed in his ear._

"_It's alright. We are not going to hurt you. We shall take our time so that we all can enjoy it."_

_He whimpered again, not really wanting them to do anything but afraid of the consequences his refusal may cause. He just nodded and let them continue their ministrations. _

Sebastian eyed the boy and noted his tense appearance. Then and only then did he realized that his master was in another world. Suddenly Sebastian was unsure of himself. He wanted to reach out and shake the boy into reality but he knew that that would cause him to flee, or worse, scream and the last thing Sebastian wanted was to wake the rest of the servants.

_Finally the foreplay was over and the man laid the child down on soft sheets. The child had gone rigid; tense. _

"_I want you to sit on me, it's harmless."_

_The child made no reply as the man settled himself against the head board. The child flinched when he was moved to straddle the man. A stiff cock was pressed at the entrance of the child's puckered hole and that when the child decided, to hell with submissive. He made a move to get away from the member only to be forced back. The action caused the man to sheath himself and a scream tore through the child's mouth. A comforting hand was rubbing his back and a voice in the distance said… _

"_Shh, it's alright. You brought that on yourself."_

_The man currently inside him didn't move until the screaming stopped and when he did move he struck something on the second hit that made the child atop him cry out in sheer pleasure. One of the women chuckled and reached out to stroke the child's now erect penis._

"_I told you that you would enjoy it…," the first woman said and pushed the other away so that she could draw the child in her mouth. _

_Ciel gave a whimper of pleasure at the heat from the other's mouth before his body unwillingly started participating. He started to thrust his hips into the woman's mouth while unconsciously rocking back to meet with the thrusts of the man below him. Small moans of pleasure escaped all three of their mouths. The man hit that spot once more and Ciel felt liquid fire race through him and he came with a pleasured shout into the woman's mouth. Not soon after the man came inside him with a grunt of pleasure. The woman looked up at Ciel, after licking him clean and reached out to towards his face._

Sebastian reached out to Ciel and cupped his face gently in hand, his intent was to try and coax Ciel back to reality by gentle touch but is intent had the adverse effect and the boy let out a terrified scream. Sebastian's hand rapidly retracted and he cursed his bold action. He was lost he had no idea what to do. Footsteps could be heard racing to his room and not long after the door flung open. Sebastian glanced up to see the front of the gun's barrel before he redirected his attention back to his master. MeiRin and Bard lowered their guns and stared at the scene in front of them with shock. Ciel had yet to quit his wailing and Sebastian looked lost and deep in thought. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sebastian pulled the boy into his arms and held him. Frantic and frightened, Ciel began to punch wildly at Sebastian. When it seems that the intent was futile, Ciel turned his head and bit down on the "man's" shoulder. Sebastian didn't so much as wince when he felt the pre-teen nibble at his skin.

"Young Master, please you must snap out of it. I shall not hurt you."

Ciel released the lock he had on Sebastian's shoulder and began to kick and punch frantically.

"Young Master, you are in the manner. I assure you that no harm should come to you."

A frustrated sigh left Sebastian's mouth as his words was not penetrating Ciel's panic. He looked to the other servants to see if any would be of use to them and MeiRin stepped forward. She kneeled as Sebastian released Ciel and delivered a resounding slap to the boy's cheek. Sebastian, Bard, and even Ciel froze. His hand flew to his cheek and tears flowed down his cheeks. He stared at MeiRin as if she was foreign. They stood in a silent showdown before MeiRin stated soothingly…

"Young Master, please come back to your senses."

Slowly panic started to fade and recognition crept into Ciel's eyes.

"MeiRin…," he choked out wearily.

MeiRin smiled and nodded shyly. Her polite smile turned into a tomato red blush when Ciel flung himself at her, the shaking returning to his body. Comforting, like a mother, she soothed his back and his hair and he seemed to relax at the gentle touched, leaving Sebastian to wonder what he had done wrong. Ciel's shaking ceased and Sebastian moved to take the now slumbering boy from MeiRin's arms.

"That was rather harsh, MeiRin."

"I'm sorry, I just thought that that would be the best method," she said and blushed when she caught sight of how tenderly Sebastian held Ciel as he checked him over, "Besides, Sebastian looked as if he might do the same and I didn't want him to hit the master, he could bruise him badly and I being a female don't hit as hard."

Sebastian snorted and moved Ciel's face so that his bruised cheek was hiding from her view.

"I shall take him back to bed."

"You should let Bard do that Sebastian. The young master bit you. You should let me clean it."

MeiRin's face heated up at the thought of how lecherous that sounded and made a mental not to scold herself on it later.

"That is quite alright MeiRin. He did not break skin and I doubt it shall infect. It may be merely a bruise so I shall clean and tend to it once the master is down," Sebastian offered knowing that the mark his master made was already healed.

"You two should go back to bed."

Both nodded, their bodies liking the idea of going back to sleep, and turned to head back to bed yawning all the way.

Sebastian walked to the master's room and laid him on the bed. Ciel's hand shot to grasp at the butler's tail coat and caused Sebastian to turn, déjà vu fresh in his head, only this time Ciel's eyes were open.

"Stay," Ciel pleaded and let out a sigh of relief when Sebastian positioned himself on the bed. For a moment Ciel tensed but relaxed when thoughts of Sebastian protecting him fled through his mind and he settled into a dreamless slumber, Sebastian a comforting presence in his sub consciousness.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>My, gosh, I dreaded every word I typed with this. I was cringing when I wrote this and I hope no one else was. I hope no one is too offended by this chapter and I but off the inevitable long enough, don't you think?<p>

I shall be starting cases next chapter, so look forward to that. Please review…

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


	9. Mad Man

**Painful Memories**

* * *

><p>"Another case from the queen," Ciel asked.<p>

"Yes, Young Master, the person who delivered this letter said that the queen wants this matter taken care of quickly. She fears that this man will go on a killing spree. He has killed two woman already she fears that he will become a great threat to women."

Sebastian produced a letter from the inside of a hidden pocket of his tail coat and handed it to his master. Ciel tore the seal. He scanned the contents of the letter and frowned.

"Did you read the letter Sebastian?"

"No, you are the first to break the queen's seal master."

"Are you certain?"

"Fairly, why is there something wrong?"

"Everything you told me is in the letter Sebastian. The only thing that you haven't mentioned was that the queen knows who the murderer is."

Sebastian's eyes widened.

"I only told you the messenger told me, Master."

"I see, than the messenger is either close to the queen or he read the letter. Anyway, it seems that the murderer is a guy. His name is John Christie. He is currently hiding out in his home in West Yorkshire, Halifax. It seems that he is spreading word that he has killed a woman by the name of Beryl Evans."

"He is telling people," Sebastian asked in surprise, "Surely we are dealing with a mad man."

"He is a madman yes, but he may be striving for attention and the only way to get attention in this town is to do something overly drastic."

"Does that mean the young master is planning to do something overly drastic?"

"I'm no madman. I have no need to do anything drastic."

Sebastian smirked but didn't say anything after that.

"The queen wishes for us to dispose of this man anyway necessary. Prepare a carriage we are going to investigate."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>The ride to West Yorkshire was long and Ciel found it hard to stay awake. Sometime during the trip he had fallen asleep and Sebastian watched him with amusement for a moment before turning to look out the carriage window. He couldn't help but think that his master was indeed childish and at that thought a flash of Ciel begging Sebastian to stay by his side while he slept rushed through Sebastian's mind. After A while Sebastian was growing board of the silence and started to wish that he had driven instead of riding in the back. He was uncertain of how Ciel would feel in getting into another carriage after what had happened a few weeks prior and he didn't want the boy to go into a fit of hysterics. Sebastian noticed that the carriage had stopped and he looked out the window and saw that they were now in West Yorkshire. He gently shook Ciel and the boy jolted in his sleep. His eyes flew open and they stared at Sebastian wildly. For a moment Sebastian feared that his master was lost in another nightmare when the boy's eyes unclouded and he stared at Sebastian with renewed recognition.<p>

"What is it?"

"We have arrived, Sir."

Ciel watched as Sebastian opened the carriage door and stepped through. He stared for only a moment when Sebastian held the carriage door open for him and proceeded to climb out. Ciel surveyed the area. He looked at the small buildings and the rundown road and frowned. He definitely wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

Finding the man didn't take long. A lot of the people in Halifax directed them to a house on Chester Road. They came to a stop at a redbrick house and the carriage driver pointed to it and said.

"There you are, Sir."

Sebastian and Ciel stepped out of the carriage and Ciel cringed at the site of the building.

"This is awful," Ciel stated before recoiling slightly at the look his butler gave him.

"Now master that is no way to speak about people under you," Sebastian reprieved, "You are a noble man so please do us all a favor and act like it."

Ciel scoffed at being reprieved but said nothing as he huffed his way up the rundown steps and to the door. Sebastian knocked on it when Ciel looked at him expectantly. They stood there for a while but received no answer. Sebastian looked behind him to see if the carriage driver was looking and didn't see him. He decided to act quickly. He turned the handle and the lock clicked and then popped. Ciel was about to protest but when he saw the mischievous look in Sebastian's eyes he shut his mouth and let the butler lead him into the house. He scoffed when they found it relatedly empty.

"Next time we send him a post. It shouldn't be hard now that we know where he lives."

"We should have just watched him from afar and determined if he was indeed a threat," Sebastian said.

"Might I remind you that you were the one who broke into the man's house," Ciel nearly shouted not caring that his voice no longer came in that of a whisper.

Footsteps made them freeze and Sebastian pulled his master out of the way just as a steel pipe was swung in Ciel's general direction. Sebastian locked eyes with the man and the man seemed to recoil slightly.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

Sebastian looked to Ciel to see if the boy could come up with an excuse but smirked at the stammering that left Ciel's mouth in a rush.

"We are merely spectators. Many people tell us that a man kills and brags about it. We were simply coming to see if the rumors were true."

The man lowered the pipe and gave a cackle of laughter. Ciel cringed at the sound and turned to Sebastian as if to say, "See he really is a madman".

Sebastian took the look for what it was and stepped in front of his master.

"Might I ask what funny, Sir?"

The man seemed to realize that they were still there and stopped laughing. He came close to Sebastian, much to the demon's distaste and breathed fowl breath in his face while he spoke.

"Yes, I have killed before. I have killed my wife but I have no interests to show you today. Come back tomorrow and I shall show you. Then you will be invited. Bring other noble man as well."

Again the man cackled and bustled past them. Ciel wanted to just turn the mad man in. They had found what they were looking for and Ciel didn't want to put it off any longer. When he went to step in front of Sebastian, the demon seemed to scoop him up and run from the position they had last been in. Ciel didn't see what happened, having been behind Sebastian, but he looked shaken nonetheless. When Sebastian finally stopped and let him go he saw that the man had a gun. It was pointed at Sebastian, and before Ciel could utter a word the gun cracked and a bullet flew through the air. Sebastian made no move to run from the spot and it sailed straight through his chest. Sebastian hit to the floor and Ciel stared at his body. Ciel seemed numb; frozen to the spot. The man gave a menacing cackle and aimed the gun at Ciel. Ciel stared in shock. He was close to tears and he was numb with disbelief. The man walked up to Ciel and yanked him by the color of his shirt. In the back of his mind, Ciel cursed. He just wanted to observe the man in his home, and maybe get evidence to convict this man. He didn't want a confrontation, and he surely didn't want Sebastian to die. Fear started to grip the boy and he started to shake. Tears slowly ran down the boy's cheeks and came tenfold when the barrel of the gun was pressed to his temple.

"What are you thinking," the man uttered in a voice that was not his own, "You cannot tell him what we did. He will get the police. He will bring them back and we shall never live in peace again."

Ciel looked confusedly at the man when his voice changes yet again to someone different.

"Shut up. Wasn't it you who said bragging about it were better than keeping it bottled up? Didn't you say," he asked in a sharp tone.

The man's voice changed back to his own and he seemed to slump, the gun sliding clumsily down Ciel's temple.

"D-do we have to kill him. He won't tell, will you kid?"

Ciel tried to make his face look hard and emotionless but his shaking made him look like a pathetic child. The gun was pressed harder into his temple and the voice that held a sharp tone asked…

"Should we kill him anyway? He seems frightened, and he is only a kid, but he may very well call the police and we can't have that now can we?"

Ciel's tears had made a steady rhythm as the flowed freely down his cheeks.

"J-Just k-kill him and get it over with," the man said in his normal voice and the gun was pressed further into his temple. It was hard and Ciel was sure that if he managed to survive this he would have a bruise on his right temple.

"Y-you kill him," The other voice said and the one with the sharp tone cut in, "No, you kill him. You never do all the dirty work."

No one noticed the body on the floor shift and sit up slowly. The man argued with himself all the while and never took notice to the immense trembling that Ciel was emanating.

Sebastian approached the man with his demon like speed and ripped Ciel from his loosened hold. Sebastian took off, out of the house and into the open air. He spotted the carriage a few feet away and slowed his inhuman pace as to not be discovered. Luckily for him no one else was on the street and the man was still trying to figure out what happened in his home. Sebastian ushered Ciel into the carriage and the boy himself was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Back to the manor if you please," Sebastian said in the smoothest voice he could muster at the moment.

The coach man nodded and Sebastian clambered into the carriage. Once Sebastian shut the carriage door, the coachman steered his horses onto the road and they headed back to the manor. In the carriage, Sebastian took in his master's trembling figure.

"That is why spectating from afar is the better option. Things become unstable too quickly."

Ciel looked at Sebastian. His eyes were wide and he looked grateful that his butler was not dead. He was going to reach out to Sebastian when his word sung in.

"You were teaching me a lesson?"

Sebastian smirked and Ciel grew angry.

"I- I thought you were dead and you mean to tell me you faked it to teach me a lesson?"

Sebastian was going to nod but a resounding slap made him look on in surprise at the boy he called master.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! I never want to see that again!" Ciel started to tremble and a fresh wave of tears cascaded down his cheeks."

"I apologize, master. I thought you knew that a demon couldn't be killed by a mere bullet alone."

"Even if I didn't know, that is not the point."

"Were you worried about me?"

Ciel seemed to freeze. His own words echoing back at him and he snapped vehemently…

"You insufferably…"

"Now master, such language is not suitable for a nobleman of your caliber."

Ciel's tears dried and a rage filled his face.

"What's done is done I guess. We may as well come back tomorrow as planned. We need evidence to convict him."

"What shall you do once you find evidence?"

"I suppose Scotland Yard can take care of him. They could have handled this case as well. There was no need for me to do anything. Once the police showed up at his door he would have lost it anyway."

Sebastian agreed and the rest of the carriage ride was in silence.

* * *

><p>"Master, I think I have found another house mate. I shall appoint him the position of Gardner, but he is young. I believe he is a little younger than you. Shall I retrieve him?"<p>

"After this case, he shall be the last of the house guests you bring in the manor. The other two are incompetent. I have no doubt that the next one will be the same way."

Sebastian took offence to that statement but it never showed on his face he simply bowed and stated.

"Yes, My Lord," he said and then bowed.

"We should get going, if you want to finish this case today."

Ciel stifled a yawn but followed Sebastian out of the sitting room and out of the house to the manor. Once they were inside the carriage Ciel asked…

"Did you contact Scotland Yard?"

"Yes, they should be on standby. The detective, Sir Randall I believe, was not too happy to be asked to do this. He probably dislikes you already."

"That is too bad," Ciel stated almost gleefully.

They arrived in Halifax midday and Ciel manage to stay away for the ride. Begrudgingly they exited the carriage and Ciel hesitated for only a moment before going up to the steps and to the door. Sebastian knocked on the door and it was thrown open.

"Oh, you are back for more." The man stated and pulled out a freshly polished pistol and pointed it at the top of Ciel's head. Before he could fire, black got in his line of vision and he followed it up to look into Sebastian face. When he was Sebastian he screeched and backed away from the door. The pistol was lowered and he made a run for the safety of his house. He stopped at the basement door and looked at Sebastian again before giving another shriek and throwing the door open. Sebastian smirked at the sound of the man falling down the stair and walked into the house.

"Shall we see what he is up too?"

Ciel only nodded once and took the lead into the cellar. When they reached the middle of the stairs a foul stench made its way into their noses and Ciel covered his with his gloved hand; gagging all the while.

"That smell is awful," Ciel chocked out, "Do you know what it is, Sebastian?"

Sebastian did indeed know what it was if his wrinkled nose was any indication.

When they reached the bottom of the steps they saw John Christie hauling a body into the back. When he immerged later he had another smaller body in his arms and he was stroking the top of what appeared to be a woman's head.

"Not you… Not you my sweet girl. Just her… It was only supposed to be her… Not you…"

Sebastian's hand flew up to cover Ciel eyes when he gasped at the sight of the woman's mangled face.

"Don't look," was all Sebastian said as he took a fearful step backing away at the sight of the man's menacing face.

"You have made quite a mess here," Sebastian said and the man looked angrily at him.

"I only did that," The man said pointing at the corner with blood laden walls, "The rest someone else did."

"Now you have to kill him," The sharp man's voice boomed from his mouth.

"I-I am inclined to agree, but the other one has come back from the dead. He lives when he was shot. I saw the blood, I saw him fall…"

"Did you check to make sure he was dead," the man with the sharp voice asked.

The man did not answer himself this time and instead resumed the stroking of the dead woman's head.

"Master, shall we call Scotland Yard now?"

Ciel nodded mutely and Sebastian started to steer them up the stairs. He stopped; however, when he heard the man screeching and turned to see the body was thrown haphazardly onto the floor and the man was bounding to them. Sebastian chuckled and let the man get close enough before evading the man with his demon speed and standing in the spot the man had vacated. The man wasn't amused with not being able to catch the butler in which he assumed was a regular man. Sebastian on the other hand appeared to be having the time of his life.

"Will you stop fooling around!"

Sebastian sighed in disappointment before using his demon speed to run by the man and up the stair out the cellar. He slowed his rapid pace when he came to the entrance of the house. When clean air hit Ciel's nose, he couldn't hold the nausea in any longer and proceeded to vomit on the side walk. A voice cleared its throat to be heard over Ciel's retching. Sebastian noticed and looked up. Sir Arthur Randall stood a few feet away from Sebastian cackling.

"Hard to believe that he is the new watchman for the queen. He is more like a chameleon who is trying to be an elephant."

"Harsh insults will get you nowhere Sir Randall," Ciel said after wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his outer coat.

Randall frowned and tsked.

"Is he ready for pick up or not?"

"Quite," Sebastian stated with a smirk, "He has made quite a mess in there so I would hold your stomach if I were you."

Sebastian insulted the man and then walked away from him, Ciel hot on his heel.

* * *

><p>Ciel flopped down on his pillows with a loud exasperated sigh.<p>

"I am so glad that this case is over. Scotland yard could have taken care of that matter themselves."

Sebastian gave a lowly chuckle.

"Was it that much of an inconvenience to you, Master?"

"Yes," Ciel stated heatedly, "I could have been here working on expanding the Funtom company. I don't have time for tedious tasks such as these."

Sebastian gave a humored chuckled and smiled a smile that did not reach his ears. When the chuckle faded a Cheshire cat grin stayed on his lips.

"Get some rest master."

And Ciel did just that, his eyes fluttering shut and sleep consuming him.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>So, I hope you all like my attempt at a crime scene. This chapter was sort of a challenge for me, though I will admit that once I started writing it the words slowly started to flow on their own accord. Now for the matter of John Christie, Yes he was a real man. Most of the things I said likely aren't true but some are. I tweaked his story a bit to fit into what I expected from this chapter. I'd like to thank Jenmoon1 for suggesting John Christie. I apologize if this is not at all what you were expecting and I hope you don't mind my mentioning you. If anyone wants to get the true story of what happened to John Christie it is on Wikipedia. He is the one the categorized as (murderer). I'm sorry that it took so long to post thing. I was unsure how I wanted to present this chapter, as I am with His Butler, Human. But this is not about that ^_^!. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I hope everyone reviews!<p>

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.<strong> If there is an accent for the people of Wet Yorkshire; Halifax I apologize. I could find a reference to their language that I understood. I know that the people in the East End have an accent but I just go by the way it is written in fan fiction… ...So, again, Sorry.


	10. Untitled for now

**Warning: **Mild rape and more mental scarring: enjoyment…

_**Painful Memories**_

* * *

><p><em>Bright and early the young Ciel Phantomhive was dragged out of his cage and across the bare floors to a room full of children. The children were all chained to the wall and many looked like they wanted to drop dead if given the chance. The men who dragged Ciel into the room dropped him carelessly on the floor and walked out of the room. Ciel struggled to stand, at the bidding of the other children. He felt exhausted from the beating he received the night before and he wanted nothing more than to curl up on a plush bed and fall asleep for eternity. He knew he couldn't though because he was a prisoner. One of the boys was encouraging him to stand. They were all hoping that Ciel could free them.<em>

"_Please, the key is on the wall right there. Please, unlock us, please?"_

_Ciel looked over to where the key sat on a hook on the wall and slowly made his way to it. He reached for it. It was just about down when two women came into the room. They gasped and looked at Ciel; who stared at them fearfully. He cursed at himself for taking his time and for being weary and in pain. He would pay for it now he was sure of it. He released the key and backed up. His back hit the chest of one of the other kids and he just then realized that this particular boy was naked. Briefly he wondered why but the women's hurried shuffles cut his train of thought. He looked to see them coming at him. The woman closest to him, who just happened to have blond hair that reminded him of his cousin Elizabeth, made a mad grab for him. Ciel managed to twist fearfully out of her way to only have the other woman, who had jet black hair, grab him instead. The other children started to wail. They had already experienced the horrors of this room and they tried to warn Ciel of its dangers. It was too late however, for the kids should have warned him before while lying on the ground. There was no hope for him to get away as one of the woman pushed up his shirt revealing the creamy skin of his chest. They licked their lips and purred. Ciel stared at them disgusted. Like hell he would them touch him. He could probably fight his way through them and escape; they were only women after all, right. One of the women leaned down and captured her lips with his. Ciel cringed at the contact. In a last minute decision he made up his mind to break away from the wanton women. Roughly he wrecked his lips away from the woman who was kissing him. The blond headed woman gave a purr of arousal as she was roughly pushed away. The other woman wasn't fast enough in her act to restrain the boy and he quickly got to his feet and made a mad dash for the door. He chanced a glance behind him and crashed into a solid chest. He fell backwards and landed on his rump. He looked up fearfully at the man in front of him and began to back away cowering. He cursed in his mind and mad another mad dash to the back of the room. His rational sense came back to him too late when he realized that he couldn't really go anywhere. He turned on his heel and stared the man down as he took giant steps in his direction. He was roughly pulled away from the wall he huddled next to on instinct and gave a fearful cry when the man slammed him hard to the floor. His body jerked in pain but he didn't make another sound. The man cocked his eyebrow at the women playing with themselves and shook his head. Ciel laid on the cold ground prone. His confidence had ebbed away when the man stayed in the room and before he could come up with another game plan; or the courage to proceed with the game plan, the women were upon him again. Ciel flinched away from the woman with jet black hair when she made a wet trail from the base of Ciel's neck to the tip of his waist band with her tongue. He shuddered in disgust but the women thought that it was arousal. The woman with black hair discarded her top. Ciel found that she was braless and not long after that she had her breast to his lips, offering him a taste. Ciel turned his head away and the man looked impatient he started to walk over to Ciel. Ciel saw the man approaching and panic struck him. He was fearful of what the man would do and he immediately tried to bolt away from them. The man, who happened to be quicker than the ten year old, grabbed Ciel and pinned him to the stone floor. Ciel started to shake and the woman, who acted as nothing happened, sauntered over to him and ran their manicured nails over his bare flesh. Silent tears started to cascade down his cheeks but he refused to make sound. _

"_Look the boy is trembling," the woman with blond hair taunted._

_Ciel wanted to crawl into a whole and die but he made no motion that he was uncomfortable. He just let the silent tears fall down his cheeks and stared helplessly as the women had their way with him. Each woman grew impatient at Ciel's lack of sound and before he could even try and put up a fight his pants were off and his underwear followed shortly after. He whimpered when the woman with jet black hair engulfed his member whole. His young body wasn't used to the pleasure and before he could stop himself he was thrusting against the woman's mouth. Heated sounds escaped his mouth as the woman worked her experience into her sucking. Ciel clawed at the floor in desperation and the man mumbled his displeasure as Ciel's movements brushed against his stiff erection._

"_Get on with it," the man grumbled out and the woman with blond hair stripped naked and pulled the black haired woman off of Ciel stiff erection. The blond hair woman sat astride the boy and placed his erection at her entrance. With one quick motion Ciel was fully seethed inside her. The sensation Ciel got from the woman's rocking hips was pleasurable and he let out a sigh to convey his pleasure. If one would have took the time to review the scene behind then they would have been surprised to see the other children stiff from the activities going on in the room. They were ashamed of themselves for showing exactly how much they were enjoying the scene. Ciel was ashamed of himself as well for he couldn't quell the sounds coming from his mouth as the woman cocked her hips astride him. _

"_Don't let him release, Suzy, I want a piece of that," the woman with black hair said to the blond before pulling her to herself in a heated hiss. _

_The man groaned when the women started to make out and let go of Ciel. He pulled his stiff erection from his pants and tapped the tip of it to Ciel's mouth._

"_Lick it boy," he grumbled out and groaned in satisfaction when Ciel's tongue came out to play. _

_He gave a strained moan when Ciel ran his tongue over the slit of his arousal teasingly. The truth of the matter was that Ciel didn't want to do it so he was trying not to touch it not knowing that it was actually stimulating the older man's member. Ciel couldn't wipe the look of disgust off his face and that seemed to turn the older man on more because he started to thrust lightly against Ciel's tongue. Upon the sight of Ciel teasing the other man with his tongue, the woman atop his came and Ciel felt the liquid trail down his still erect member. He groaned in disgust for the umpteenth time that day. The blond woman unsheathed herself and before Ciel could even catch his breath, the woman with jet black hair was astride him. She thruster her hips and locked eyes with the boy on the wall in which Ciel had fallen against at his attempt to get away. She noticed that his eyes were clouded with something that no child should display at such a young age: lust. She smirked to herself and glanced at the other children in the room. They all had the same look on their faces. She traveled southward and found each and every one of their straining erections and laughed, though it came out chocked because she hit a spot that sent immense pleasure coursing through her. The man watched as she worked herself on Ciel's erection and growled to Ciel; who flinched back in fright._

"_Open your mouth boy and take me in. If you bite me you'll regret it."_

"_Ciel wondered briefly why he would bit the man towering over him before he realized that a bight would hurt. Wicked thoughts were going through Ciel's head as he opened his mouth and allowed the older man's member to slide in his mouth. Ciel had a game plan formed in his mind and he looked over at the blond woman. Said woman was slumped on the ground as if fallen unconscious. He eyes were half lidded though and Ciel thought that maybe she didn't have the energy to stop him if he tried to get away again. His eyes slid up to the woman currently astride him and noticed that her body had begun to shake and that she was surely about to release the liquid similar to what the other girl left behind._

"_Suck, like a lollipop…" the man grunted out and Ciel sucked. The older man's hips were thrusting jerkily and Ciel took that as his opportunity. The woman atop came simultaneously to the man's howls of pain. He came too when Ciel bit down but it was not a pleasurable orgasm for him. His, now soft, member pulsed with pain and he slumped to the ground whimpering._

"_You fucking brat, I swear I'll kill you!"_

_Ciel scrambled to the door avoiding a grab from the black haired woman and vaulted out the door. This time he didn't chance a glance behind him and he just kept running. Fearful tears rolling down his cheeks as he ran blindly down the halls. All he could think of was that he had to get out of the house, or building, he was in. His thoughts of, 'I've got to get out of here' died when he slammed into a solid chest for the second time that day. He cursed his luck as a hefty man lifted him up by his hair and laughed at him._

"_Your small you know," the man said gesturing to Ciel's unclothed body and pointing boldly at the young boy's erection._

_Ciel blushed in embarrassment and shame. He was embarrassed because he forgot to at least grab something to cover his flaccid member and he was ashamed because he got caught trying to escape, twice. The man looked down at Ciel laughing at the red that stained the boy's cheeks and carried him back the way Ciel had come. The boy put up a good fight, squirming in the man's hold and kicking his legs for effect. The man backhanded Ciel causing the sense to be knocked out of him. Blood trailed lightly from his nose but Ciel was in a dizzying state and he never noticed. He could faintly hear footsteps in the distance and his body stiffened when three pairs of shoes caught his vision._

"_So, you caught the little bastard Rick."_

"_I sure did", the hefty man chuckled and handed Ciel over to the other man. "How did he get away from the three of you?"_

"_He is a cleaver kid, too cleaver I'm afraid," the woman with blond hair spoke up._

"_He waited until Suzy and I were riding out our ecstasy…" the woman with jet black hair started._

"…_and then he clamped down on my stuff and fled," the first man finished with a grumble. _

_He slapped Ciel again and spat out…_

"_Didn't I tell you that you would regret it if you bit me?"_

_Ciel whimpered as he started to feel the blood from his nose and cried out when a fist collided with his gut._

"_Don't make a sound you useless fuck. I'm going to see of you're a good fuck," and he promptly headed back in the direction they had come from earlier. The man, Rick, decided that this would be too good to pass up and followed the three back to the room they previously occupied…_

* * *

><p>Ciel vaulted upright screaming. His cries died down when he realized that he might bring attention to his cage and shot off the bed when he heard footsteps approach the door. It flew open and MeiRin peaked inside. Her gun was gently tucked away but it was still in reach in case she needed it. She stepped slowly into the room and scanned its interior. When she saw nothing she called softly,<p>

"Young Master?"

When she received no answer she started to walk into the bathroom and stopped when she saw her master huddled near the toilet. For a moment MeiRin thought that the scream had been her imagination but when she saw Ciel bend at the waist and heave into the toilet she reconsidered.

"Y-Young Master, are you alright?"

Reality seemed to crash down around Ciel because he sagged wearily onto the ground and gave a small cry of relief.

"MeiRin," He asked tentatively and the maid walked swiftly over to him.

"You're attacks' are getting better, sir. It usually takes a long while to get you to recognize that you are in the manor."

Ciel scoffed lightly and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Where is Sebastian," Ciel asked when he turned to eye his maid wearily.

"Uh… Y-you sent him on an errand I think, something about a gardener."

Ciel nodded, his memory coming back to him and he pushed his way past MeiRin.

She followed him to his bed but the decided that it was improper and walked to the door. When she was a good enough distance away from the bed she bowed her head and stated…

"If you are alright now, sir, I think I shall go and…"

Whatever she was about to say was cut off when Ciel launched himself from the bed and attacked himself to MeiRin's waist. MeiRin looked down for a moment startled by the boy sudden clinginess, hence the hug he now bestowed on MeiRin, and stammered.

"…You-Young Master…"

"Stay until Sebastian comes back."

MeiRin smiled at Ciel's childishness but lifted the boy up gently so that he could sit on her hip. When she got him up there he buried her face in her neck and allowed himself to relax slightly. MeiRin started to walk over to the bed, her intent being to sit on it and cradle the boy, but Ciel stiffened and she halted her steps. Instead she went to the chair that sat conveniently by the window. She adjusted Ciel so that the boy sat in her lap, which he stiffened briefly before relaxing into MeiRin's warmth. A happy smile displayed on MeiRin's lips and she stared out the window anticipating Sebastian's return. She was a bit nervous but when Ciel's breathing evened out she began to stroke his hair, forgetting for a moment that the child in her lap was her master and let the peace in the room control the atmosphere.

* * *

><p>A boy with dirty blond hair ran away from the men that were chasing him. This was about the tenth time he tried to get away and he feared that he would get caught again. That was why he took a step back when he collided with a solid chest. He gave the figure a quick once over…<p>

"I have need of your services," The strange man stated in a smooth voice.

"You're not hurt from me bumping into you," the boy asked tentatively and almost breathlessly.

"Actually," the figure started, "your incredible strength is the reason I'm here to offer you a position. You'll receive regular wages incentive pay and a large, twice daily, bonus," the man said.

"I don't want any of that. I just want… I just want to… GO OUTSIDE," the boy exclaimed.

The man looked at the boy, surprised by his request. A devilish smirk curled at the corners of his mouth and he stated in a rather amused tone…

"Oh, I'm sure that can be arranged," Sebastian stated; a light chuckled escaping his lips.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on Ciel's door and it lulled MeiRin into a state of consciousness. She nearly bolted upright at the thought of sleeping on the job but the boy snuggling into her made her pause. She realized that she was still in the masters room and said boy was still snuggled in her lap. The door opening made MeiRin look away from Ciel to stare boldly and unaffectedly at Sebastian. Sebastian paused for a moment, looked in the hall as if assessing that he had the right room before proceeding to his master.<p>

"What on earth are you doing, MeiRin? Are you taking advantage of the master while he is asleep?"

MeiRin blushed a deep crimson and stammered…

"I-It's not like that Mr. Sebastian. He was screaming and I came to check on him he hugged me and asked me to stay until you got back and then we… he fell asleep," She rushed to explain turning brighter at her slip up.

Sebastian smirked, clearly amused and he walked forward to take his master off of the maid. Ciel gave a mumbled don't leave, which sounded a tad bit desperate and Sebastian paused.

"Young Master, do you plan to sleep all day?"

Ciel cracked his eye open at the sound of Sebastian's voice but they were dazed and unfocused.

"Of course not, idiot…."

Ciel made no move to get up though and he even went so far as to snuggle further into the maid, who turned brighter than a cherry when the tip of Ciel's nose brushed across her breast.

"Young Master, you are aware that that is not a pillow you are snuggled up against right? They I imagine they are quite as soft," he said sending a wink to MeiRin whose nose started to bleed.

Ciel seemed to have woken up because he pulled his head away abruptly and blushed lightly.

"S-sorry," he stated shyly at the redness of MeiRin's face before climbing down off of the maid's lap.

"You are dismissed MeiRin," Sebastian stated before she could utter an excuse to leave.

MeiRin shot to her feet and rushed to the door, leaving a hasty bow and a yes sir in her wake.

Sebastian had a smirk plastered on his face as he stared down at the blushing boy.

"Wipe that smile off your face or I'll wipe it off for you," Ciel stated arrogantly and tuned in a huff.

"Is that an order," he asked; his tone clearly amused.

Ciel didn't reply and before he could give an order Sebastian thrust a letter in his face. Ciel flinched slightly but took the letter without falter. He noticed the queen's Seal and sighed. He turned to retrieve the letter opener from his end table drawer and sliced the letter open. He scanned its contents and then handed it over to Sebastian with a huff.

"Really now… This is interesting."

"Shall I prepare a carriage master?"

Ciel nodded, "But after you dress me. It would not do for me to walk around the city in my nightwear."

Sebastian nodded and dressed the boy.

* * *

><p>"I believe that he lives here, Master," Sebastian stated nonchalantly.<p>

He glanced at Ciel and smiled at the irritated look on the young Earl's face. It was a long ride from London to Devon and Ciel was a bit cranky.

"Let's just watch the house for now Sebastian. I don't want a repeat incident of what happened two months ago."

Sebastian smirked knowingly.

"…Of course, My Lord."

They sat in the carriage for hours and Ciel slowly started to dread this decision realizing that after so long he would have to sit here for the carriage ride home.

"Sebastian check and see if there is an access point somewhere that will allow someone to peek into the house. Also make sure that the area is clear and see if whatever hiding places have been used recently."

Sebastian put his hand over his heart and bowed.

"Yes, my lord," he stated before opening the carriage door open and disappearing in that Sebastian like manner to investigate. Ciel sighed and then grumbled to himself. He decided that he didn't want to sit in the carriage anymore and it wouldn't hurt for him to stretch his legs. He got up out opened the carriage door. He slipped out of the door and stretched, utterly happy to be out of the carriage. He looked at the house they were in front of and noticed that the curtains were moving slightly. He was about to investigate when he was the familiar tailcoat and he sighed in frustration. He couldn't remember telling Sebastian to search the house, in yet he couldn't remember not telling him either. He sighed in defeat as he realized that he had to make his orders painfully specific or the demon would do whatever he wanted. Ciel didn't have to wait long before he saw Sebastian striding up to him. He looked at his master, a bit amused to see that he had exited the carriage but didn't even lift a finger to help him search for clues.

"Young Master, There is a small area in the back of the house that allows whoever is clever enough to find it a clear view of the upstairs and the downstairs of the house. It was also recently occupied and as there were many cigarettes littler in a pile on the ground."

"So whoever our target is spends a lot of time there smoking. Hmmm, I want you to go and make a list off all the other members of parliament and their habits. Then I want you to check for alibies."

"Yes my lord I shall leave right away…"

"No, Take me home first, I want to eat and go to sleep."

"You have slept most of the day and you still want to sleep."

"It isn't my fault. You wake me up so early and after a while that takes a toll on the body."

Sebastian snorted but said nothing as he helped Ciel back into the carriage.

"Very well then", he said when as he climbed back into the driver's seat and led the carriage back to London.

After about an hour into the ride Ciel's eyes fluttered and he slowly succumbed to the sleep that tugged at his tired eyes…

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Sorry everybody. This chapter was really long and I didn't want to type the whole thing now so I will finish the rest on the next update. I want to thank ardentes in advance for suggesting a parliament member as a case. I will be sharing the details of the case in the next chapter. I am so happy that I didn't have to wait to post this chapter. I was typing it earlier and I accidentally deleted it without saving it and I thought it was gone forever. But, I'm glad I recovered it and I promptly continued… Anyway, please review. ^_^<p>

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**

**P.S. **The boy with blond hair will be introduced in the next chapter as well; though I guessing everyone knows who he is by now?


	11. Untitled for now Part 2

**Warning: ** Mild rape and even more mental scarring!

**Painful Memories**

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, I sent you to get a servant yesterday. Where is he? I shall like to meet him now."<p>

"I will go and get him, sir."

Sebastian placed a cup, filled to the brim with tea, on Ciel's desk before walking out of the study. It didn't take Sebastian long to find the boy he had recruited yesterday. He was in the garden laying in a patch of dirt humming happily to himself. He never noticed Sebastian watching him that is until said man said his name and the poor boy jumped to the heavens.

"M- Mr. Sebastian? You scared me half to death," the boy stated and Sebastian smiled happily.

"The master would like to see you now, please follow me."

The boy groaned at having to go back inside but obediently followed Sebastian back into the house.

"Mr. Sebastian? What is the Earl like?"

Surprised by the question Sebastian halted in his steps and looked to the young boy. He could plainly tell how nervous the child was because he was damn near quaking in the spot he stood. Sebastian considered the question for a full minute more before smirking evilly and stating…

"You shall see in a moment."

They reached the study in record time, at least it was to the poor fearful boy, and Sebastian knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in."

Sebastian opened the door for the boy, but wound up with an amused smirk on his face at the site of the boy cowering behind him in an attempt to hide from Ciel. Amused, Sebastian walked in instead letting the boy successfully hide behind him.

"Well," Ciel asked when he caught sight of his butler's amused grin, "Where is he?"

"At the moment, Young Master, he is hiding behind me in an attempt to see what you are really like."

"Hay," Finny exclaimed indignantly, "I wasn't hiding. I was straightening your tail coat."

Sebastian amused smile deepened and he spared a glance at the blushing boy.

"It is not proper to hid behind me and keep the master waiting, Finnian."

Said boy stepped away from Sebastian shyly and Ciel scowled. He gave the poor boy a once over and glanced to Sebastian, who still wore a rather amused look on his face even though his smile was gone. While Ciel was distracted, Finnian took the time to look him over and visibly relaxed when he saw exactly how young the master was. Tentatively he walked to the desk and got an 'up close' look at Ciel. Ciel turned back to the boy, who was seemingly about to poke him in a manner to tell if he was real or not but Ciel snapped…

"Don't you dare!"

Finnian jumped and looked to the side when Sebastian gave a chucked they he tried to muffle. I wound up coming out like a snort and Ciel frowned in distaste.

"You're the Earl of Phantomhive," Finnian questioned in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes I am," Ciel stated in a proud tone, a bit smug for one not used to it.

"But… But you're just a kid."

Ciel's face turned red with anger and he looked like he was going to seriously murder the poor boy.

"You dare," Ciel stated outraged, "Sebastian take him back to where ever you got him from. His services are no longer needed and…"

"NO!"

Twin heads snapped to Finnian disbelievingly and Ciel softened a bit when he saw the steady tears streaming down his cheeks.

"P-Please don't send me back there. They will poke me again. They will make me take that drug and stick needles in my veins. P-please don't send me back I-I'm sorry."

"Now, Young Master, look what you have done. You have made him cry," Sebastian accused with an amused smirk betraying how he really felt about the matter.

Ciel huffed and gave the boy another once over. He was trying to figure out if the boy's tears were genuine and he decided that they were. Ciel knew what fear was. He had experienced it every time those vile; disgusting, creatures had touched him in those inappropriate ways. Involuntarily, Ciel shuddered.

"Stop crying. I shall permit you to stay."

"Really," Finny sniffled and looked into Ciel's eyes hopefully.

"Yes, really but I warn you, never speak to me in that manner again. Do I make myself clear?"

Finny's reply was to lunge at Ciel. He squeezed the boy tightly and when Ciel finally got his hands free he slapped Finny away and stated viciously.

"Don't touch me so easily. Sebastian get him out of my sight, before I change my mind about him staying here."

Sebastian bowed, still wearing amusement like a second skin, before escorting the now crying boy out of the room. Before the door shut all the way Ciel heard the teary voice of…

"What did I do wrong, Mr. Sebastian? I only wanted to give him a hug."

Ciel shook his head angrily before flipping open the document he had been working on.

"Idiot," he mumbled to himself moments later, having been thinking about the situation.

* * *

><p>A sigh cut through the chilly breeze and Sebastian turned to his master expectantly.<p>

"Remind me why we are here again Sebastian."

Sebastian, who had an unreadable look on his face, stated calmly and swiftly."

"We are on an assignment for the queen. Part of the assignment is to stake out the man's home, as I have said countless times before."

"Yeah, yeah," Ciel stated in exasperation, "This is so… boring!"

"Yes, but it is necessary. Shall I entertain you, then?"

"No," Ciel huffed, "Just see if he came yet so we can go. We have been watching this house for hours. I don't know about you, and I don't frankly care, but I am about sick of sitting on a sidewalk in Devon."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed but he got to his feet.

"Well I did suggest that you sit in the carriage and let me handle this but you insisted on the view so it is your own fault and you have no need to complain," Sebastian chastised.

"Just go and see if he was up there," Ciel said with a huff, "And don't make me order you too."

Sebastian glared at the boy, not amused at all by his words before he got to his feet and graciously, or gratefully in Sebastian's case, left his master's presence.

Ciel didn't know how long he had been waiting but his eyes were growing heavy and he was becoming tired. He knew that his family name would be tarnished if anyone caught him sleeping on the street, like some poor fellow from the east end, but he reasoned that it would be alright for him to close his eyes and rest for a moment.

* * *

><p><em>The women decided that they really needed a shower and they left for a nice bath. The first man and rick watched them walk off before turning into the room they had previously occupied. The first man through Ciel painfully to the floor, causing his shoulder to snap against the stone and Ciel to cry out in pain. The men laugh at him.<em>

"_Oh, don't cry now. You will be in much more pain when John here gets through with you," Rick stated in a happy sing song voice. _

_Ciel knew that it was a taunt but he could bring himself to care. Another cry left his lips when a boot connected with his rib cage and Ciel curled into himself. _

"_Aw, he's trying to protect that bedraggled body," John taunted and snatched Ciel by his hair._

_He unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection. He was already hard but he decided that he wanted to have a little fun._

"_Open your mouth and suck me. If you bite me again I'll bite you back, got it?"_

_Ciel struggled in the man's hold. Clearly he was refusing to open his mouth, and said man was getting aggravated by Ciel's lack of corporation. The man wound up slapping the poor child clear across the face. Ciel whimpered, instant tears springing to his eyes as he landed on his already throbbing shoulder from the force of the hit. Ciel winced but did not cry out. He didn't want these perverse men to get off anymore by his cries. Instead he let silent tears roll down his cheeks. The men above him laughed and crouched down to lick the tears from the boy's face. Ciel winced at the contact but didn't protest. _

"_I said open your mouth."_

_Hesitantly, Ciel allowed his mouth to fall open. He regretted it instantly when a slick tongue plunged into the adjacent cavern and tried to coax the other into playing. Immediately Ciel tried to move his head but Rick held it firmly in place. He wasn't going to let Ciel cause any more trouble. When john pulled away for air, Rick let his hands fall to his sides. Seemingly at the last moment he decided that he wasn't going to let John have all the fun and claimed Ciel's lips with his own. John kissed a trail down Ciel's front, pausing briefly to show a tender nipple some attention, before resuming his way down Ciel naked body. He paused at Ciel length, which was soft and covered in the women's juices. He decided that for now he would leave it alone. He heard the soft 'pop' of a kiss breaking and he saw John pull away with a look of disappointment shinning in his eyes. John got to his feet, stroking his already hard member and stated…_

"_Switch with me, Rick. I want this prick to suck me off."_

_The switched positions and John proceeded to shove his full length into Ciel mouth. John buried himself to the hilt and took delight when Ciel gagged for air. Ciel briefly considered biting again but though better of it when he felt another mouth slide over his flaccid cock. He didn't know what it felt like to be bit down there and he didn't want to find out. Rick rolled his tongue around Ciel cock, tasting both of the women's cum and Ciel's own. He hummed his approval at the taste and began to suck on Ciel in hopes of coaxing his flaccid penis to life. Ciel, on the other hand, was wishing that he was anywhere but here. He kept praying over and over to a god that wasn't listening, or just didn't want to help him. Was this amusing him, is that why he refused to help Ciel as these awful men degraded him in such a fashion? John's grunt of pleasure cut Ciel's. He could feel John start to thrust into his mouth with force. He tried with all of his might not to gag, he tried not to think as well but he was failing miserably at that. _

'_Please god, I'll be a good boy. I'll do anything to go home. Please help me, Please take me away from here', Ciel thought in his head over and over. John gave one final grunt before forcefully pushing Ciel away as if he was a harlot eager for more that was offered to her. Ciel grunted when he banged his tender shoulder but didn't move from his spot on the floor. Rick released Ciel's, now hard, member with a soft 'pop' and looked over to John. John said nothing as he positioned Ciel on his knees, doggy style, and prepared to enter him._

"_Go ahead Rick. Let him suck you off. He's being corporative."_

_Rick soon replaced John with his cock now buried in Ciel mouth. John, who was growing rather impatient with his workings, shoved his length into Ciel. Ciel screamed around Rick's member and Rick, in response, threw his head back and came, effectively chocking Ciel. The child lent his head forward, coughing ad sputtering up cum. John grunted; thrusting wildly into Ciel as his orgasm was fast approaching. With one final feeble attempt to buck his hips, John came hard inside the crying, shaking boy. When he pulled out he let Ciel fall to the stone floor and laughed as the boy shuttered and released himself. _

"_Did you enjoy that, Fucker?"_

_Ciel said nothing. He just laid there and cried silently. Still wishing, hoping, praying; that somebody would save him from his nightmare._

* * *

><p>A rugged man walked down the side walk. He spotted Ciel asleep on the side walk. He though that the boy had been hurt and rushed over to check on him. When he noticed that Ciel was breathing normally and appeared to be asleep, he shook the boy awake but wasn't prepared for what happened after. Ciel sat up and looked around through groggy eyes. He saw the man hovering above him. He saw the man reach out to him and through the last aspect of terror; Ciel screamed.<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian had a man cornered. Finally this case was over. He wouldn't have to hear his master complaining of how boring and distasteful it was to sit around like a harlot waiting for a good fix. He approached the man, anything but cautiously after all what could really harm a demon, and was prepared to grab him when the strangest of noised floated up to his ears. It took him a moment to figure out what said noise had been but when it finally registered in his mind he sprang from the roof of the building adjacent to the one they were watching and abandoned the man that was stalking the other. He had heard his master Scream and that meant the boy was in danger. Ciel's soul was the man main priority; after all he didn't want to lose his meal, so he left the man to stare confusedly at him before sprinting to the fire escape stairs and hightailing it out of there when he reached the ground. Sebastian cursed momentarily before landing on the sidewalk a few feet away from Ciel. He saw the man hovering over Ciel, looking as if he was unsure of what to do with the cowering boy, and sprinted to his master's side.<p>

"Young Master!"

Sebastian called out when he caught sight of the boy's terror stricken face. He pulled Ciel up to his chest in a manner of a hug before glaring daggers at the man.

"What did you did," he asked in accusing tone, ruby eyes boring into the man as he glared vehemently.

"I-I didn't do anything," the man stammered, "I thought he was hurt, I simply wanted to make sure that he wasn't. When I found him asleep I had to wake him, he can't talk to me if he is asleep, and when he saw me he bloody screamed. I did nothing I swear, the man stammered.

The man looked uncertain for a moment but after he saw Sebastian eyes flash a glowing red he bolted from them like they had the plague.

"Young Master, what is wrong?"

Ciel had started to struggle in the demon's grasp but when he heard that he calmed a little and chanced a glance at the demon's face. A sigh of relief flew out of his mouth and he looked into the eyes of his demon.

"I guess I must have fallen asleep," Ciel stated sheepishly before looking at Sebastian fearfully.

The poor boy looked as if Sebastian would disappear and the men from his nightmare would replace him. Sebastian sighed in agitation.

"Well, now that I know that you are not hurt I feel obligated to tell you that you let our suspect get away."

"What do you mean, and put me down."

Sebastian frowned at the harsh tone in his master's voice but put him down nonetheless. Ciel was still shaking and badly but Sebastian felt no pity for the boy at the moment.

"I had a suspect cornered and he seemed rather unwilling to go. We did have a nice chat before you screamed; however, and he said that he will stop at nothing to tell the world of what a filthy man Sir, Samuel Trehawke Kekewich really is."

Ciel sighed.

"I don't care about that now. I want to go home, Sebastian."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes in anger but lifted Ciel up bridal style and walked to the concealed carriage. He yanked the door open and set Ciel down, a bit too roughly, and slammed the carriage door. He hiked himself up on the driver's side of the carriage and put the carriage to motion.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sebastian, slamming the paper down on Ciel end table, made the boy jolt from his sleep. Ciel glared at his as best as one could with sleep still so heavily lidded in his eyes.<p>

"What is the meaning of this?"

Sebastian trusted the paper into Ciel face and Ciel snatched it away. He looked over its contents before paling visibly and looking over to Sebastian. The head of the paper read…

_Parliament Member Samuel Trehawke Kekewich's Dirty Little Secret!_

Ciel grimaced, he knew that it was definitely his fault that the information the man had was leaked to the press and he hung his head in mild shame.

"Her Majesty is not going to like this."

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Okay so I still haven't figured out what I want to call this chapter or the last so it will be another untitled one… Sorry that I didn't get a chance to reveal the details of the case but I did give a hint of what it was about. I couldn't figure out how to work the details into the story so I will try to do it next chapter. I shall have to fill you in some time or the story will make no sense, LOL. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy and I am sorry for the explicit scene. Please Review…<p>

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**

**P.S. **I am definitely going to hell for writing such things, yes? ^_^


	12. Yet another author's note

**Author's Note**: Sorry Everyone. It has been pretty hard to update as of late. Life truly does get into the way. Anyway I wanted to make an official note that I have not abandoned this story. I am just having a bit of trouble with writers block. I can't tell you have many times I have written and rewritten this chapter; mainly because I have lost count. As soon as I find a way to start this chapter the words will flow freely. I have not forgotten what I plan for this fic; I'm just having trouble with the direction of the next fic. So, when I have it all in order I shall post it.

Also, if anyone has an idea where this next chapter should start/ or take its turn I appreciate it. I will give full credit where credit is due if you ask of it. But I will not abandon this fic; however, those waiting for Deadly sin will have a longer wait I'm afraid because I plan on putting that on Hiatus as of today. I will try to bring more of that in the future but the people that I chose to fill the story I will be reconsidering because they are not working out…

…So, again, sorry to all those that are waiting. I have NOT abandoned and will update ASAP!

Any suggestions fell free to drop them.

**P.S.** I'm getting sick of author's notes for this fic, LOL!


End file.
